


The Battle for Sherrinford

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: My own Sherlock AU. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, M/M, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: Eurus makes her move and brings all the involved parties to her institutional home for a showdown of the Holmes’sFinal story in the Eurus Trilogy. Sequel to Siege of Baker Street and Quest of Normalcy





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the start. A little Prologue to whet your appetite for the final story.

Rain cascaded down over the windows; the thunder shook the walls as the lightning lit up the sky. Not that there was much to see out the windows, the bleakness of the sea was further highlighted by the ever present fog on the rocky shores.

Irene turned and watched as Elijah cheerfully played with the action figures he had been given. Their captor was a cruel woman but she had been taking good care of Elijah, no doubt just wanting to keep him happy till he fulfilled his role within her plan. They were all here to be her toys.

Eurus Holmes had no emotional responses, she would observe but she would not respond in any perceivable emotional way. Just with question, asking them about their thoughts and emotions. Like she was trying to understand feelings and emotions and how they affected people thought process.

Irene figured she was most surprised by Willa’s reaction. Perhaps Eurus was looking for an ally in her campaign against Sherlock and Mycroft. She didn’t find it. Instead Sherlock and Mycroft gained an ally. Yes Willa was mad at Mycroft and their Uncle Rudy for keeping her from her family growing up. But she understood where they were coming from in regards to Sherlock’s mental health. Willa instead was mad a Eurus, after all it was her big sister that nearly killed her.

Irene, Elijah, Willa and two others had been moved here a few weeks ago. Eurus made everyone believe that Willa had had a breakdown and moved. The others, Irene didn’t really know what their story was. She had never seen them before. One a younger man in his mid-30’s, the other an older man in his late 40’s or early 50’s. Irene never heard their names and hadn’t seen them since they had been brought here, and she certainly didn’t know how they tied into Sherlock and Mycroft’s lives. Then again maybe they were a part of John or Greg’s. Eurus seemed to be going after everyone associated with her brothers.

Irene looked back out over the water. The rain was in no hurry to let up and go away. She hoped it would soon. The calendar on the wall said it was Friday. Saturday was the wedding Greg and Mycroft becoming one in marriage. Singing, dancing, and festivities no one there had any idea of what was coming.

Elijah stood and took a few of his action figures over to the table in the corner of the cell.

“Wanna play miss Willa?” he asked

“Of course Elijah who would you like me to be?” She asked with a small smile.

“You get two figures. you be either Iron Man, Black Wiwow, Wonnner Woman or Back Panter. I’m going to be the Batman and Tor they my favorite” Elijah Smiled

“I would like to be Black Panther and Wonder Woman. They are my favorite” Willa said picking up the figures. “And who are we battling?”

“No no fight.” Elijah replied “No more fight, they dance.”

“OK.” Willa smiled “So I think Wonder Woman should dance with Thor and Black Panther with Batman.”

Elijah thought about it for a minute. “ok” he smiled.

Irene gave a small smile.

The door to the main part of the room opened and the woman in white entered.

“Elijah darling we will be making a small trip soon. John has his final group therapy on Monday. We need to go see Sherlock. John will need Sherlock after that session.” Eurus said as she neared the glass.

“Can Mummy or Miss Willa come too” Elijah asked

“NO they need to stay here we need to get them ready for what is coming.” Eurus gave an eerie smiled and left.

Elijah put down his toys and ran to his mum. Irene picked up her son and held him close.

“It will be alright sweetheart” She said giving his forehead a kiss.


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay after vacation came work to pay for the vacation.

Greg paced in the small dressing area. His suit was on minus the jacket, he had been going over his vows in his head over and over again. He and Mycroft had decided to write their own vows. Greg had been nervous, he’s written from the heart tossed in a song lyric and just wrote honestly. Mycroft had probably written something elegant and worthy of publication as a poem. Greg sighed and looked at the clock, it was almost time.

The weather outside was perfect not a cloud in the sky, and it wasn’t supposed to change anytime soon. The guests were gathered in the garden. The chairs were under the shade with a spectacular view of the surroundings.

Sherlock was Mycroft’s best man. John was Greg’s. Greg had originally thought of asking one of his cousins to be his best man. That would undoubtedly have set off in-fighting between the cousins and he didn’t want that. Molly and Anthea were their grooms maids, a term Mycroft had seen on the internet.

The pale pink dresses looked beautiful on them. The best men were in black suits with light grey shirts, and pocket squares, no ties. Greg was in a black suit with grey pinstripe and a light grey shirt, with pink pocket square. Mycroft would be in a dark grey suit with light grey pinstripe, a pale pink shirt and grey pocket square, no tie. The no ties were Mycroft’s choice, he said he wore them so much in his everyday life; he would take a break on his wedding day.

Greg looked out the window again. There were 140 guests in total including the wedding party. Mummy and Daddy Holmes were there of course. Greg’s cousins (Albert, Killian, Roger and Oscar) their families. His nephew Andrew was their junior groomsman and ring bearer. He would be bringing Rosie, their flower girl, down the aisle in a vintage pram. Mycroft and Greg wanted her to be a part of the wedding, even if the throwing of petals was not allowed on the grounds.

A knock at the door pulled Greg away from the window.

John entered with Rosie. Her frilly pale pink lace dress was covered up by a rather large bib. She had started teething and could build up a lot of, well drool, as Sherlock put it. So bibs and teething rings were important.

“Hi John” Greg said as they entered “Hello Rosie you look adorable.”

Rosie babbled and cooed then put out her foot to show Greg her sparkly pink sandals.

“Oh very nice” Greg smiled as she reached for him.

John tossed a towel over Greg’s shoulder before handing him Rosie. Rosie squealed with delight and planted a sloppy “kiss” on his cheek.

“Thank you Rosie” Greg said as he took her to the window to let her look out over the gardens. She reached up as a butterfly landed on the ledge. “Oh gentle,” Greg said moving her hand back. “We have to be very gentle with butterflies.”

“Bubb fll” Rosie said then clapped.

Greg and John smiled. The photographer they hired to document Greg took a few photos of Rosie and Greg. Some of John and Rosie then the three of them together. Mycroft had a photographer of his own. Greg was looking forward to seeing photos Mycroft and Sherlock interacting.

“Time to head down” John said taking Rosie from Greg.

Greg smiled as he put on his jacket.

“Ready?” John asked

“More than ever” Greg smiled as they made their way to the garden.

=-=-=

Mycroft stood at the back door of the manor. Greg would come though the side door Mycroft from this one. They would meet at the aisle and walk to the officiant together.

Andrew and Rosie would be first then Sherlock and Anthea and Molly and John.

Mycroft’s eyes teared up as he heard the music start. The music that was supposed to be played by Willa was still played by the symphony. They weren’t playing you stereotypical wedding symphony music. No Chopin, Pachelbel, or Bach. As Greg’s nephew Andrew made his way down the aisle, the symphonic sounds of The Who’s Love Ain't for Keeping. Greg loved rock and punk. While his punk and rock love would be more showcased at the reception. Mycroft had suggested using two of Greg favorite slower songs as the music for their walk down the aisle. A third song one they both loved would be used later and their first dance Mycroft smiled, that would be extra special.

Love Ain’t for Keeping ended and The Rain Song by Led Zeppelin started. Mycroft counted the bars in the music then started forward. His concentration focused on keeping his strides even. He had learned to walk all over again after losing his leg and now he was so grateful to still be alive. His heart soared as he rounded the corner and saw Greg. Greg’s smile was radiant and he looks so handsome.

Mycroft smiled more; he wanted to run to Greg but restrained himself and kept the pace they practiced.

As Greg and Mycroft met at the aisle Greg reached out and firmly took Mycroft’s hand in his. Mycroft relaxed at the warmth of Greg’s hand and together they made their way to the officiant.

The Officiant began a few words of greeting, then a small poem before smiling.

“Mycroft and Gregory have written their own vows. Mycroft will start” The officiant said.

Mycroft took both of Greg’s hand in his.

“My Dearest Gregory. We had a rough start, I can be closed off. But you have stuck with me though think and thin. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered you have won your way here into my heart beyond the ice wall I had built to win my love to reactivate my emotions that had been locked away, for you will is as strong as mine and our love is great. You have a wonderful enchanting power over me! I vow that I will Comfort you when Arsenal loses I be there after long nights of hard cases. You are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person. I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you, And to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart. As a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours.”

Greg teared up; he wanted to kiss Mycroft so badly. One would think how unlike the Mycroft to toss in a fantasy movie reference and make it his own. Then again Greg knew the real Mycroft the one that used to hide behind closed doors. He knew just how much of a geek he really was.

The officiant turned to him

“Gregory it is your turn”

Greg took a deep Breath

“Mycroft, my savior. You pulled me from my spiraling depression that no one but you saw. I thought I would never love again. Then you came along.” Greg paused then began to sing “Sweet wonderful you, you make me happy with the things you do. Oh, can it be so; this feeling follows me wherever I go. I never did believe in miracles, but I've a feeling it's time to try. I never did believe in the ways of magic, but I'm beginning to wonder why … You, you make loving fun, and I don't have to tell you you're the only one. You make loving fun.” Greg paused again then spoke “With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to always bake you cakes and sweets, but also to go on very long walks after. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. I will give you all my love and you shall not walk alone. I will be with you until the end of time.”

Mycroft smiled and squeezed Greg’s hand tighter.

“And now the rings” The officiant said taking them from Andrew “The Wedding ring. The circle was the symbol of eternity, with no beginning or end, to many ancient cultures. The hole in the center of the ring also had significance. It wasn’t just considered a space, but rather a gateway, or door; leading to things and events both known and unknown. To give a ring signifies never-ending and immortal love. As Gregory and Mycroft exchange rings they are in a way bonding themselves together with the symbolism of the rings.”

The officiant handed the first ring to Mycroft. A simple silver ring with diamonds inlayed, silver to match the engagement ring he’d given Greg which Greg had now moved to his right hand.

“Greg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Mycroft said sliding the ring on Greg’s finger.

The officiant gave Greg the other ring a simple gold band with diamonds inlayed. Greg always though gold looked better on Mycroft than silver did.

“Mycroft, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Greg said sliding the ring onto Mycroft’s finger.

“By the power invested in me by the British Government, So basically Mycroft, I now pronounce you, Husband and Husband. You may now kiss.”

Greg pulled Mycroft in close and firmly planted his lips tightly on Mycroft’s. Mycroft wrapped his arm around Greg and matched Greg’s kiss strength, slipping his tongue between Greg’s lips and running it along Greg’s before flicking it against the roof of his mouth.

The guests cheered as they two slowly and reluctantly separated. The Officiant was beaming. He turned to the guests

“I present to you Mr. Gregory and Mycroft Lestrade-Holmes”

The guest cheered as Greg took Mycroft’s hand in his and they pulled each other close to walk back down the aisle towards the house.

John looked over at Sherlock and smiled. Soon they would be going through all this. Their wedding would be a little smaller just family and close friends. They decided to have it just right at Angelo’s, wedding and Reception all in one.

Angelo was over the moon. Had been telling everyone how he had been the one to give them the first little nudge with the candle on the table during their first dinner there.

Sherlock linked arms with Anthea and they followed the newlyweds down the aisle. John and Molly followed behind, John now carrying Rosie who was trying to chew her bracelet.

John took the bib and wiped her face.

“How are we going to get you to stop chewing for pictures?” John smiled as they entered the small foyer of the to wait for the guests to head to cocktail hour so pictures could be taken

“Oh let her chew” Mycroft replied “It’s human nature teething. Plus she’s my favorite niece so she can do whatever she likes”

Sherlock smiled.

“She’s your only niece, Mycroft but wait was that sentiment I hear?” Sherlock laughed

“I thought I would try being a bit more human” Mycroft said looking at Greg “My wise husband let me know that caring and sentiment is not always a bad thing when dealing with life”

Greg just smiled and kissed Mycroft as Mummy and Daddy Holmes entered the foyer.

“The photographer is ready for the pictures” Daddy Holmes said as Mummy held the door.

Molly and Anthea quickly fixed their hair before the group headed back outside.

The Photographers took many shots with all of them, John’s favorite though had to be the one of Sherlock and Rosie by the hanging flower basket. The assistant photographer snapped that one. John was watching Sherlock and Rosie as he posed for a picture with Molly. Rosie leaned over to sniff the beautiful flowers and the assistant turned at the same time and quickly got the shot. John could see it in on the screen on the camera. He knew exactly where that would go on the mantle at home.

The photos finished with a beautiful shot of Mycroft and Greg walking hand in hand down a flower lined pathway.

John put Rosie’s bib back on and the wedding party along with Mummy and Daddy headed into the reception room to prepare for the newlywed’s grand entrance.

=-=-=-=-=

Greg and Mycroft stood behind the door leading into the main reception area. Greg softly kissed Mycroft’s neck.

“You know I can’t wait till tonight. That little inn, the honeymoon suite, all my strength and stamina back” Greg nipped at Mycroft’s neck.

“Well then we must enjoy the feast so that we both can maintain for as long as possible” Mycroft replied as he turned his head and bit down on Greg’s lower lip.

“Please welcome for the first time together” Dimmock, their MC, said from the reception room.

Greg and Mycroft straighten and smiled

“Mr. & Mr. Lestrade-Holmes” Dimmock finished loudly as the music, Maybe I'm Amazed, started.

The door opened, Greg and Mycroft entered to cheers.

The made their way to the head table and waved. Modern tradition put this as the time to have the first dance, before the meal, but it was a long day and they knew the guests would want a full meal after their cocktail appetizers.

The feast was served. Mycroft and Greg taking turns to feed each other between kisses that were heralded by the clinking of silverware to glasses.

Mycroft reached over and gave Greg’s hand a small squeeze as Sherlock approached the podium for the start of the speeches.

“You sure about this?” Greg quietly giggled “You remember his best man speech for John”

Mycroft giggled “I saw the video.”

Sherlock looked down at the note cards in his hand then put them down

“My brother Mycroft. I am not sure what I can say. Literally I don’t know what is protected by the secrets act” Sherlock started the crowd gave a laugh. “I did promise to keep this short and no theatrics like the last best man speech I gave.” Sherlock said

The crowd laughed again

“Mycroft was seven years old when I came into the world. He had seven years of being an only child and honestly sometimes I believe he thinks he still is one” Sherlock paused for more giggles “He was my first friend and my first enemy. I can’t imagine the stress our parents felt with our constant fighting and trying to one up each other and be the favorite.” More laughs “I would love to tell you some funny antidotes but I am afraid to be tried for treason.”

Sherlock looked over as Mycroft smiled, then continued.

“I will admit for quite a while it was a rough patch for us. Well more than a patch more like a rough life. We both suffered a great loss when we were younger and we each dealt with us in our own way. We both became closed off and that put more friction on our relationship. We drifted apart and cut ourselves off from the world. Mycroft channelled his energy towards his government job and I to drugs and causing trouble. But we now know that if it wasn’t for my vices Mycroft and Greg would have never met. Mycroft was my contact when I was at my worst. And he got to meet Greg. I believe Greg was the first to see the goodness in Mycroft, the goodness that even Mycroft couldn’t see in himself. These two deserve each other. They balance each other out. Mycroft is the brains and Greg is the heart. But I see them more becoming like one in the future. Greg has taught Mycroft to relax, to love, and to live more fully. Mycroft has done for Greg what he does for everyone he meets. He makes them a better person by giving them the space, resources and support to live up to their full potential. Mycroft though the years opened my mind to look beyond the surface. For Greg he gave him the support to rise from the inspector on loan to vice he was when he met us to the Detective Chief Inspector he is now. To Mycroft, long may he reign!”

“To Mycroft!” The crowd responded before taking a drink

John stood kissed Sherlock on the cheek then took his place at the podium.

“Never done a best man speech before, had a groom’s speech written once and never got to read it.” John paused nervously; he wasn’t good at public speaking. Sherlock reached up and held his hand. “I have only known Greg Lestrade for 6 years. In that time I have had the pleasure nay the honour of calling him my friend. I will admit it didn’t start off to good. My first introduction to Greg was at a crime scene where Sherlock basically told him that I was with him and therefore allowed at this cordoned off crime scene. But over the years Greg became one of my closest friends. He was there for me at my darkest moment. Greg stayed up all night with me and made sure I didn’t do anything stupid and made sure that I was still in this world. No person I had ever known in my life had been willing to do that for me. But that is Greg. His caring knows no bounds. I have seen him comfort victims and loved ones left behind. He is the best dammed police officer I have ever met. His drive for justice knows no bounds. He can be ruthless with a criminal, but never steps out of line. He still exhibits caring with some criminals. Especially with the younger ones, the ones he sees as needing guidance. It’s why I was not surprised to learn that Greg is a volunteer mentor at a local youth center. Teaching the kids football, and cooking, and everyone’s favorite, his baking. Greg is like a brother I never had, and one I am grateful to have now. I remember my stag night. How drunk Sherlock and I got. We were light weights really. Wound up in jail after trying to solve a case while drunk. Greg strutted into that cell as loud as he could be. It echoed through our heads so badly, the throbbing of my head churned my stomach. I asked him if he could be a little quieter and his response was a very loud NOT REALLY” John chuckled as did the guests at John’s impression of Greg. “Sherlock was of course upset over the missed opportunity of a great case while I was still trying to make my legs fully work. Greg led us to his car where he had the radio off, two large bottles of water waiting with some pain tablets. He drove us home and made sure we were there safely before heading back to work. He wasn’t acting as Detective Inspector Lestrade that morning; he was Greg Lestrade best friend.” John paused “I also feel the need to tell the story of January 13th 2011\. Sherlock was deeply immersed in a case, and so deep inside his mind palace that even when Greg poked him in the nose, at my suggestion, he did not rouse. I offered to help Greg. I had worked a few things on my own when Sherlock sent me here and there for what he called minor cases, doesn’t leave the flat for anything less than a seven as he has said many times. Greg though this was a minor case but just needed a second look. So off to Croydon I went. To the other Detectives on the case it seemed like a simple murder. Man invites younger man over for drinks, younger man learns of older man’s fortune; younger man kills older man and burns his corpse in the back yard. Case closed. But Greg had a feeling, a deep gut feeling that something wasn’t right. For one, the younger man had some physical ailments that seemed to hinder him from basic movements let alone swinging a golf club to murder any one, no matter of age or health. Greg wanted me to make sure the younger man was not faking his illness. I examined him and found him to be in the mid stages of muscular degeneration, he would be in a wheelchair by years end. The other detectives were still unconvinced and so they took me to the crime scene. It looked like a horror movie with all the blood splattered and sprayed everywhere. Hand prints on the walls smearing it. I asked if they sent the blood to the lab to be tested to see if it indeed was the older man’s blood. They had not as the man’s housekeeper said she heard the screams and saw the younger man sneaking off over the hedge as the body burned in the back yard. Having examined the younger man I knew there was no way this man could sneak let alone over a hedge that was seven feet high. I started to examine the blood when Greg appeared beside me. He asked me is old blood was supposed to be that red and shiny and glistening. It was this fact along with the younger man’s disability that made Greg want to intervene on the case; his gut was telling him something wasn’t right. I touched the blood and its consistency was odd, when I sniffed it, it was sweet smelling not the coppery scent normally associated with blood. Against my better judgement I liked my fingers. I think Anderson went to the ginnel to throw up. But what I had on my tongue was stage blood. Armature created stage blood. There was the sweetness of the golden corn syrup, and the light maple tasted from the maple syrup, and an odd addition of a strawberry flavor that I would later learn came from the strawberry flavored food colouring that was used to tint it. The other detectives were astounded. Greg gave them a calm yet harsh talk about following the evidence and not jumping to conclusions. I felt the need to add about seeing beyond the surface, how they saw but did not observe. I got quiet deadly looks for my effort but it was worth it. Greg and I walked the house looking for anything else we could. I asked if Molly had examined the body yet and was told that there was nothing but ash left. Greg asked how long it had been between the burning body was discovered and the fire arriving. We were told it was a matter of mere minutes as the fire station was just down the street. Greg asked me if this was enough time for a body to completely burn. It was not. This led to when Greg made a discovery that helped break the case. We searched the house for more clues and evidence. The floors in the upstairs hallway seemed hollow. When we walked on them they seemed different. So I stayed upstairs while he went to the lower level, when he knocked it was about three feet away from me. The downstairs hall was a good three feet shorter than the upstairs hallway. Greg went outside and stood studying the house before us. That is when he took out his lighter and started a small branch on fire. The other officers naturally freaked out but Greg shushed them and held the burning branch up to the small vent like opening in the attached shed. A few minutes later a man comes running out to put out the fine. Lo and behold this was our “murdered” man. He was taken back for questioning and it turned out to be an elaborate scheme to both get revenge on the child of a former love interest and pull and insurance scam. Greg’s gut feeling about a case, his sense for real justice, saved a man.” John paused a looked up. Greg smiled he was proud of that case, the younger man was still doing well, in the wheelchair as John predicted, but doing well. Sherlock looked on shocked; he had missed out on an amazing case and on witnessing Anderson throw up at a crime scene.

“To Greg, The best and the brightest, not only in Scotland Yard but in London” John said raising his glass.

“To Greg” The crowed echoed as they drank.

John sat back down beside Sherlock who pouted “That case was a 10 an I missed out on it, yet Greg solved it” he quietly bemoaned John just giggled.

Mycroft and Greg had opted not to do speeches as everything they needed to say was said in their vows. Instead Andrew stood at the microphone and read a poem. It was quite sweet. Then Dimmock took over the microphone again.

“This is the part where the wedding couple have their first dance. Now Greg thinks this is supposed to take place on this dance floor here with this wedding band there. But not quite.” The curtain dropped covering the band area and some movement could be heard as Dimmock continued “Mycroft was in charge of the music for the reception and he really went all out. Mycroft and Greg chose a unique but not unheard of song for their first dance. A song from their mutually shared favorite band, not their personal ones but the band who’s songs have been there in the defining moments in their relationship. This song is written as a love note from the author to his wife, but still the lyrics hold true to the love of Greg and Mycroft. When the singer sings _If the sun refused to shine I would still be loving you When mountains crumble to the sea There will still be you and me._ It does represent Greg and Mycroft who will be together forever. They have weathered the storms and will hold strong together from now on. _And so today, my world it smiles. Your hand in mine, we walk the miles._ The perfect wedding verse if I do say so myself. So Greg and Mycroft if you could please take to the dance floor”

Greg held Mycroft’s hand as they neared the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Mycroft tight. Dimmock came and stood with the gathering group set around the dance floor to watch the happy couple.

The first notes of the song started. Thank You-By Led Zeppelin. Greg turned his head to look at the stage as the curtain rose. There sat Robert Plant, Jimmy Page, and John Paul Jones with Jason Bonham on drums, playing the song live. Greg’s smile grew from ear to ear as he kissed Mycroft as hard as he could.

“Leave it to you to get those guys back in one room again.” He said as Mycroft smiled.

“For you my love, I would do anything” Mycroft smiled.

They danced close together.

As the song ended Greg rested his head on Mycroft’s shoulder.

The crowd clapped as Jimmy and Robert wished them a happy marriage. Greg and Mycroft went over and pictures were taken and hands shaken.

The special guests left and Greg and Mycroft each shared a dance with Mummy Holmes, Anthea and John dance as Sherlock and Molly joined in. Soon the dance floor was full and the guests were happily dancing away to some 70’s pop tune. Brodie was really showing his moves in his chair as he dance away with Molly.

After the dancing came the cake. The chocolate wonder that Greg made was even more decadent than the smaller versions he made for family gatherings.

After cake came a spin on the bouquet and garter toss. Most wedding couples would be horrified to have someone take away from their night. But for Greg and Mycroft the formalities were over they were married and this was just the after party. So why not help someone they care about find happiness.

All the single and just dating people were called out onto the dance floor and were instructed to put on the provided paper blindfolds from the children’s party section of the pound store.

Once everyone was blindfolded Greg and Mycroft removed everyone but Molly and Brodie from the dance floor. Brodie took off his and smiled.

He got out the small box from his pocket as Greg got Molly lined up in front of him but facing the other way and nodded to Dimmock.

“Ok” Dimmock said into the microphone “When I say go, Take off your blind folds and the surprised will be awaiting you” He paused “GO!”

Molly took off her blindfold and looked around the empty dance floor slightly confused. She turned and saw Brodie.

“I know I have only known you for a few months, but Molly I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you.” Brodie said

Molly blushed then made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a squee before kissing Brodie firmly on the lips as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“I believe we have a yes!” Dimmock proudly announced as Molly and Brodie each gave a thumbs up without breaking their kiss.

“Mycroft sharing the spotlight” Sherlock mused as he wrapped his arms around John. “He really has changed.”  


“Greg said they would have let us do the same if we hadn’t already announced our engagement.” John smiled as he started swaying to the slow song the band was playing for Brodie and Molly who invited Mycroft and Greg to dance alongside them.

“You never formally asked me you know.” Sherlock pouted

“I didn’t think you wanted it so public” John replied

Sherlock smiled and leaned down and kissed John.

The guest and wedding party danced well into the night before Mycroft and Greg left via a helicopter to head off to their wedding night at a seaside cottage then onto a honeymoon in well Disneyworld of all places.

Mycroft had confessed to Greg once that he was a huge Disney fan, and while he had been to Disneyland Paris in his early adulthood when their parents took Sherlock (13) and he (20) for the grand opening, he had never had the chance to go to Florida. He also felt that it wouldn’t be right for a man such as him to go there without a family.

Greg had convinced him that two weeks of Disney, Universal and chilling on a Floridian beach would do them wonders, and so the honeymoon package was booked.

John held Rosie and Sherlock close as they made their way to the car that would take them back to the little bed and breakfast for the night.

Rosie calmly slept in her carrier. The venue had been wonderful and had set aside a play room for guests with kids and a little nap area for the really small ones. They even provided a certified nanny.

Sherlock looked down at John and smiled.

“This was a lovely night, but I really don’t think I want anything so, grandiose.” Sherlock smiled

“I thought it was going to be just family and close friends at Angelo’s” John smiled as they got into the car.

“Obviously” Sherlock smiled.

John laughed “I’m going to get that engraved on your ring”

“Good I’ll get Fantastic engraved on yours” Sherlock said as Rosie stretched in her baby carrier.

“Sounds like a plan” John said with a yawn.

Sherlock just smiled as they headed to the Bed & Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie quote that was made Mycroft's own was from Labyrinth.
> 
> The song used in Greg's vows is by Fleetwood Mac
> 
> The case John worked with Greg is based on the Sherlock Holmes story The Norwood Builder truncated and twisted a bit for this story.


	3. While the Lucky Cat is Away

The rains had returned the day after the wedding and going on still four days later. Sherlock sat at the table in front of the microscope.

“33 degrees and not a cloud in Floridian sky according to this weather app.” John said looking at his mobile phone as he exited the bed room. He had the day off he and Sherlock were working on a case Dimmock brought them while Rosie napped.

“Mycroft won’t like that. Even with sunscreen he’s going to freckle, always has and always will. It’s why he hides indoors so much” Sherlock laughed. “I do hope he or Gavin don’t burn, would hate for their honeymoon to be ruined”

“You back to not calling Greg, Greg?” John asked with a quizzical look.

“Sorry, old habit” Sherlock smiled.

“Well from the photos Greg has posted on that private Facebook group Mycroft set up They look to be having a blast.” John said turning the phone to show Sherlock.

“Is Mycroft wearing Mickey ears?” Sherlock asked leaning in.

“It appeared he is wearing a set of Sorcerer’s Apprentice Mickey ears.Greg is wearing what looks like an Indiana Jones fedora with Mickey ears.” John smiled.

“Save that photo I want it printed and put on the mantle” Sherlock chuckled as he turned back to the microscope. “The blood found at the crime scene was glowing, even before the forensic team went to spray luminol.”

“How was it glowing?” John asked sitting at the table.

“The victims had a black light as the main light source in the living area.” Sherlock answered “Could they have injected themselves with Luminol prior to being murdered?”

“Seems odd though” John replied setting down his phone and looking at the case file before him.

“Well that is why Dimmock called.” Sherlock smiled. “Two bodies found bludgeoned to death in what could be a black light macabre art piece. You saw the photos, blood arranged just so, the splatters evenly distributed. This one however is unlike yours and Greg little Croydon case as it is blood. The RSID Test confirmed human blood and so it’s off to lab to take a closer look. I will text Molly to get Brodie to see if there are traces of luminol in it.”

“Why don’t you just text Brodie directly?” John asked

“Molly won’t let me have his number.” Sherlock pouted.

“Well it could be because the last time a boyfriend of hers gave you his number. He turned out to be a murdering psychopath.” John looked up and Sherlock and smiled.

Sherlock nodded. “Very true, but Brodie is very good at what he does and having someone like him on call is very helpful to me… us.”

“I have his number and I will text him next time.” John smiled as Sherlock’s phone dinged.

Sherlock picked up the phone and looked. “Luminol was found present in the blood. Molly is starting the autopsy at 3. She is also inviting us to an engagement party. Her parents are throwing it next Saturday, Rosie is also invited.”

“Ok, so how did the luminol get in there and tell Molly yes we will be glad to come. I know the perfect outfit for Rosie. That little knitted dress Mycroft’s secretary made is now the perfect size for her.” John said gathering the file as Sherlock went back to the microscope.

“The dress, the frilly socks Mrs. Hudson bought her, and those little daisy shoes Molly bought her.” Sherlock smiled. “She will be adorable.”

“Don’t forget the daisy headband that came with the shoes.” John added.

“Ah yes of course, what would I do without you John” Sherlock smiled but still studied the specimen under the lens.

John smiled and went back to the file. Sherlock’s phone beeped.

“Dimmock said the victims were known drug users and dealers. But they are not the main distribution; he’s looking to see where they get it from” Sherlock said as John nodded. “The blood is fascinating. The luminol was starting to cause some clotting but not enough to be detrimental to their health. That and it looks like it was injected close to their death.”

“Could their main dealer be trying to get rid of them, lacing a drug of choice with the luminol to kill them from within?” John asked.

“That would be a viable solution but the murder scene, the bodies laid out just so, the splatter everywhere.” Sherlock mused

“Might not be related, maybe they angered someone else.” John added.

“Give me the photos again” Sherlock said disposing of the blood and washing his hands. Since the arrival of Rosie, he was a little more careful with how he handled the hazardous materials at home. John handed him the crime scene photos. Sherlock began to look them over.

Sherlock stood and made his way over to the desk and sat while taking out his magnifying glass. John stood and moved to stand behind Sherlock.

Sherlock stiffened.

“Sherlock what’s wrong?” John asked placing his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“How well do you remember our case you so kindly named the Blind Banker?” Sherlock asked digging through a desk drawer.

“I know they thought I was you. They kidnapped me and Sarah and you heroically saved us after putting us in mortal danger to begin with.” John said with a half-smile.

“Look at the spatter and look at the smears.” Sherlock instructed, he used the marker to better illustrate and highlight the smears. Familiar symbols appeared.

“The Black Lotus Tong is back?!” John said sitting down on the couch. “I though Mycroft said it would be a cold day in hell before they could get a foothold in London again.”

“I will text Anthea and see if she knows anything, but there was no origami there. The tong always leaves the lotus, always!” Sherlock said as he poured over the photos again while texting Dimmock. He needed him recheck the scene looking for an origami black lotus.

“Can you decipher what they say?” John asked as he copied out the symbols on a blank sheet of paper.

“I have the cipher in my mind palace I just need to retrieve it.” Sherlock said as he paused and seemed to stare out into space. “It’s not using the places as before. It’s slightly altered.”

Sherlock stood and moved to his chair crossing his legs under him and almost perching on the seat. He closed his eyes his hands tented underneath his chin.

John looked as Sherlock’s mobile beeped. There were traces of heroin in the blood as well.

John looked over at Sherlock. That would make sense, lace the heroin with the luminol. That would mean that the victims were moving heroin already in the needle.. That from what John remembers from a prior case meant drug parties. Ones that were held for the sole purpose of getting high. The host would lay out drug as ready to use, cocaine already in lines, injectable in their needle, and so on.

Sherlock jerked out of his mind palace with a start. His face was pale and he was shaking.

“Sherlock?” John asked timidly.

“It’s not a place” Sherlock said curling up tighter “It’s a name, Victor Trevor”

“Victor Trevor? Your former dealer? I thought he was in jail.” John asked as he sat on the arm of Sherlock’s chair and held him close.

“Mycroft made sure he got convicted, he still has another 10 years on his sentence.” Sherlock said his voice low and shaking.

“Let’s go see if Anthea is available and maybe this is just him working with someone on the outside. Maybe the Tong got to him. He may have been their distributor” John said heading downstairs to ask Mrs. Hudson to watch Rosie.

“No, he didn’t need a supplier, he was the creator the designer of the drugs. It was a two man operation, he and his cousin Monty.” Sherlock said standing and getting his coat.

“Maybe Monty is doing this?” John suggested.

“Monty died of an overdose shortly before Victor hospitalized me.” Sherlock replied getting his coat on. “It was the beginning of the end for Victor’s drug lord reign.”

John just nodded as he headed downstairs.

Sherlock made his way into their bedroom where Rosie napped. She would sleep the night away up in her own room but during the day she refused to nap anywhere besides their bed.

Sherlock carefully sat on the bed careful not to wake her. He brushed a brilliant blonde curl off her face and smiled as her nose wrinkled.

“Your life will not be so complicated Rosie. I do not blame my parents they did all they could but I rejected them. I will be there for you no matter what and you have an amazing support system.” Sherlock leaned down and kissed her forehead as John and Mrs. Hudson re-entered the flat.

Sherlock stood and headed to the sitting room.

“She is still asleep and should be for a while longer.” Sherlock kissed Mrs. Hudson’s cheek “Thank you for looking after her.”

“Of course Sherlock. You and John go what needs to be done to solve your case” Mrs. Hudson said settling in on John’s chair with her knitting.

Sherlock gave a small smile then he and John were off.

 

=-=-=-=-=-

John watched as Sherlock and the Dimmock walked through the crime scene for the fifth time. There were no origami Black Lotus anywhere.

“Could this Victor Trevor be using the code to throw you off?” Dimmock asked.

“Yes” Was the short answer form Sherlock.

Their visit to Anthea had been revealing. When she further investigated the prison it was revealed that Victor Trevor along with several other criminals had been accidentally released due to a computer glitch. Five criminals Victor, another drug dealer, a thief, a murderer and a rapist had been set free into the world.

Anthea had a good yelling match with the prison Governor about double checking the files of every prisoner, and also letting him know a team would be there for an inspection and review.

Of the five released Victor was the only one still loose. The others had all been rearrested with in the month after breaking the probation that had been at least put in place on them. But Victor was still out there.

“Could this Victor Trevor be working with the tong now?” Dimmock asked. “I mean if he has an empire to rebuild, he’d need operating capital, working with a tong would give him that. He moves stuff in for them and they give him the money he needs to rebuild.”

“No.” Sherlock said as the three exited the flat. “Victor is not a follower; he doesn’t take orders from anyone.”

“But if he was desperate.” Dimmock added

“You know, usually when I get this agitated tone Lestrade and the others know to shut up, what makes you so special.” Sherlock said turning on his heel and coming within inches of Dimmock’s face.

Dimmock flinched.

Sherlock composed himself, made a grunt like noise then headed to the street.

“That was a sorry for blowing up in your face I am under extreme stress grunt” John said, Dimmock just nodded and the two headed their separate ways.

Sherlock stood on the street corner, cigarette hanging in his lips.

“You aren’t going to light that are you?” John asked as he approached.

“No, I don’t have any patches on me and I just needed a taste.” Sherlock said as he shoved his hand in his pockets. Sherlock hadn’t smoked in a long time, he still hid a carton of cigarettes in the Persian slipper by his chair and he still kept a box of nicotine patches on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet in the washroom, but he never used them. He hadn’t needed too. Even through every setback John had in his recovery after the explosions Sherlock held fast, being the rock John needed. Now he was crumbling. This was more of a shock to Sherlock than anything that had happened over the last 6 years.

The man who fully betrayed Sherlock, the man who broke him more than anyone else had ever done was back and this was not good for anyone.

=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sherlock curled in bed holding Rosie close. After the visit to the crime scene Sherlock had returned and holed himself up in the bedroom. He kept Rosie and John close, but remained silent.

He had to be wanting a fix, the nicotine patches, four of them, lined his arm. But still Sherlock seemed unsettled and unfocused. That could only mean that he wanted more, something stronger to settle his nerves and focus him.

John brought in the fresh pot of tea and filled Sherlock mug again.

He kissed Sherlock and Rosie’s foreheads before setting the pot down on the night stand and cuddling in with the two.

Rosie giggled and booped his nose with her hand.

“Dada!” She proudly exclaimed. John smiled. Rosie turned and booped Sherlock the same as she had John “Papa” She giggled. Sherlock allowed himself a small smile.

John kissed his forehead as he laid down beside him. Rosie yawned. Sherlock started to hum her song. John closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Sherlock looked down at the sleeping Rosie and over at John. His head and stomach hurt but he was not going to give in. He was not going to throw this all away.

-==-=-

The men woke with a start; their cell phones were ringing and vibrating across the kitchen table. John staggered in and picked up the nearest one.

“Watson.”

“John it’s Dimmock where have you and Sherlock been. McLaughlin and I have been trying to reach you for over an hour, I was just going to send Gregson round” Dimmock said his voice tinged with a bit of worry.

“Sorry, phones were in the kitchen. What’s wrong? Did you find Victor Trevor?” John asked heading back into the bedroom. Sherlock was awake and getting dressed while Rosie still slept in their bed.

“No, but you and Sherlock are going to want to see this.” Dimmock replied

“Ok where are you?” John asked

“Lauriston Gardens, Brixton.” Dimmock said with a heavy sigh.

“We’re on our way.” John said as Sherlock took the now waking Rosie down to Mrs. Hudson’s so that John could get dressed.

John met Sherlock at the bottom of the stairs he was giving Rosie one last kiss on the forehead before heading outside to wait for John. John went over and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss.

“Daddy and Papa won’t be too long. We can come home and play more on your musical tablet” John said

Rosie just sleepily nodded as John went to join Sherlock.

=-=-

Sherlock was quiet the entire cab ride and then the entire walk up to the familiar abandoned flat that had been the scene of their first crime together.

There laid out on the floor was a woman, in a pink suit, the word Rache written in pink paint. There was pink phone beside her too. It sat there vibrating.

“A Study in Pink” McLaughlin spoke up breaking the silence. “First the blind banker now this.”

“Someone is going through a great deal to recreate aspects of our cases” Sherlock calmly spoke up.

“Serial killers get fans.” John added “Wouldn’t be far off for someone to do the same to Sherlock and Moriarty. The blogs are public.”

The pink phone started to vibrate again. Sherlock put on his gloves and reached down for it. The name on the call display read M. Stamford. Sherlock furrowed his brow and answered, putting the phone on speaker.

“Mike?” He cautiously asked.

“Too, too bad we can’t have the whole gang back together. Place where it all started.” Mike spoke his voice was shaky and steady, like he was reading his lines. “But the gang is fracture what with Lestrade off gallivanting with his love and Donovan six feet underground. Sorry to get the cases backwards, I had some setting up to do for these ones, the Banker was easy.”

“Mike where are you.” Sherlock asked as Anderson’s eyes went wide at the realization of what was happening.

“It’s the Great Game Sherlock. Moriarty and Moran may be worm food but you still have many who wish to challenge the Great Sherlock Holmes.” Mike continued reading. “I thought long and hard over how I would do this and this seemed like the most fun way. Make you relive some of your most famous cases.”

“Ok, well then what crime do I need to solve to save Mike” Sherlock asked. John was pacing.

“I want you to look into a Wilhelmina Masterson. She’s the first chair cello for the London Symphony Orchestra. She seems to have had a breakdown and disappeared to America, but I know the truth. I want you to discover the truth. It’s time you know the truth Sherlock.”

“Truth about what, the Cellist?” Sherlock asked

“The truth about your family Sherlock. The truth about your dear little Willa.” Mike said. With that the phone call ended.

Sherlock threw the phone against the wall and headed out of the room John trailing behind him.

“You left me in this place before Sherlock; I’m not letting you abandon me again. We do this together now.” John said following Sherlock out onto the street.

“They’re recreating our life John, using people we love. This is leading to one place. The roof of Saint Bart’s and I can’t do that again. I can’t have them threaten you again. I can’t have them go after Rosie.” Sherlock paused. “Rosie! I have to call Anthea, Rosie and Mrs. Hudson need to be moved to a secure location. They can’t get in the middle of this. Moriarty threatened Mrs. Hudson whoever is doing this will too. We need to get them safe.”

“We’ll call Anthea then and she’ll get Greg and Mycroft back here.” John started.

“No, no we are going to let them be happy. Mycroft needs happiness; he needed that honeymoon vacation more than he will ever admit. We will handle this.”

John nodded. “Ok, first we insure Rosie and Mrs. Hudson’s safety then we go after this truth.”

Sherlock pulled John closed and kissed him, a car pulled up. Anthea had already got wind of this new case and had sent a car to bring them.

Sherlock and John got in. Sherlock held John’s hand tight, he was shaking. John gave his hand a squeeze.

“We will get through this Sherlock.” John reassured him.

“Will we?” Sherlock asked fear in his voice.

“We always land on our feet.” John said leaning in and kissing Sherlock.

“Not always.” Sherlock said looking out the window as they crossed the Blackfriars Bridge He could see St. Paul's Cathedral, behind it sat St. Bartholomew’s and Sherlock feared for what may happen if he was brought to its rooftop once more.


	4. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lines taken directly from The Final Problem.
> 
> The full song found on Tumblr cross checked on a few other sites for accuracy.

John was not afraid to admit he was crying. Rosie and Mrs. Hudson were all packed up. Anthea’s best agents were going to accompany them to an undisclosed secure location. Rosie just hugged him and babbled on about the new stuffed bumblebee Sherlock had bought her.

Sherlock stood on the tarmac. They had been here before not long ago, but it had been different. At that time he was being sent away as punishment, today he was sending away two people he loved dearly so that they would be safe.

Sherlock looked down and struggled to hold back the tears. He looked up and walked up to John who was giving Mrs. Hudson a hug.

“John. I don’t know if I can protect you and I don’t want you getting into the middle of any of this. I almost lost you once and I can’t do that again. I, I think you should go with Rosie and Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock said taking John’s hands.

“No, I’m not leaving you Sherlock, You forget I did lose you, and almost lost you two other times. We’re in this together, We’re the detective and the blogger, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.” John said pulling Sherlock in close. “I know this new emotional side of you is all flooding out, but let’s not be rash. We are in this together. I’m staying”

“What if..” Sherlock started

“No what ifs.” John cut him off “We go forward we deal with whatever it is coming at us and we do it together.”

“But’ Sherlock tried to interject

“We’re not fighting Sherlock and we are not discussing this. I am staying.” John said kissing him.

Sherlock just silently nodded and let go of John’s hands. He turned and took Rosie from Mrs. Hudson and held her close.

“Papa Bee” She declared as she smacked Sherlock in the face with the stuffy. It was her way of getting someone to look at it.

“I see Mr. Bee. But remember to be careful my honeybee it hurts when you hit people” Sherlock said tears building in his eyes again.

Rosie reached up and wiped one away from his cheek and giggled as she laid her head on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Papa” She said again “Wuv”

Sherlock smiled as tears freely fell down his cheeks. John just beamed. This was Rosie’s first time saying love and he was so happy it was to Sherlock. Sherlock needed to hear that at this exact moment, and John honestly believed that Rosie knew that.

“I love you too, my honeybee.” Sherlock said kissing her forehead “I am going to miss you so much”

Rosie booped his nose as he handed her back to Mrs. Hudson.

The landlady turned and headed to the plane. As the boarded, Rosie turned and realized that Sherlock and John had not moved from beside the car. Tears welled and soon she was bawling.

“DAAAAD, PAAAPAAA!!” She cried as the door of the private jet closed.

Sherlock gripped John’s hand tight. The both stood there hearts ripped out, crying as the plane faded into the distance.

As they got in the car Anthea handed Sherlock a file.

“Everything is in there. I suspect you have drawn some hypotheses as to why you are looking into this case. But this will clarify things.” Anthea said as the car started making its way back into the city. “Have there been any more calls from Mr. Stamford?”

“No” John replied as Sherlock read “I thought we would get a deadline. Moriarty gave us a deadline. 12 hours, 8 hours. This person hasn’t.”

Anthea nodded as she watched Sherlock make his way thought the file. From top to bottom it went from most recent information to oldest information.

Sherlock’s face changed from that of sadness to anger.

“When is Mycroft’s flight due?” He asked trying to control the anger in his voice.

“Mycroft and Greg are due back at 9:30 this evening sir” Anthea answered

“Then we will meet them there” Sherlock said.

=-=-=

Greg smiled as he stretched. He’d never flown first class before and really he could make a habit out of it. The seat that fully reclined to a bed (fully flat bed with a quilted mattress, cotton duvet and pillow they even provided a pair of soft cotton pyjamas), the gourmet food (a menu to rival the wedding menu), Champagne to toast their wedding and a little toiletries kit he could keep. He felt like a rock star.

He looked over at Mycroft he had just exited the changing area. Gone were the polos, tee-shirts and jeans, and kakis he’d worn on vacation, back into the three piece fine pressed suits. Not that Greg would complain, he loved how tailored the suits were to Mycroft’s body, how they showed every curve and contour.

Greg looked down with a smile. He’d never be able to tell Sherlock and John that Mycroft and he were now proud members of the mile high club. It’s amazing what a government official could get away with on an international flight.

Mycroft looked over and smiled. He was glad to admit that the two weeks away had done him good. The sun and warm weather were wonderful. Greg was perfectly tanned, a golden god that mad his silver hair stand out more prominently, that led to a lot of encounters with women who were just as drawn to Greg’s attractiveness as Mycroft was. Mycroft himself was now covered in freckles and a slight tan (he really coated himself in sunscreen) but didn’t care. Lying by the pool or on the beach in Greg’s arms was now one of his favorite things in the world.

Mycroft had many new subject to talk about at social events. Parasailing and tubing with Greg at the Disney watersports center, watching Greg learn how to waterski, the over friendly otter that climbed on board his jet ski as they did a guided tour of Bay Lake and Seven Seas Lagoon.

There would now be pictures lining his various shelves in his and Greg’s offices and at home. Mycroft would never forget the look of pure wonderment and joy as Greg fed the giraffe and Mycroft still felt giddy over getting to feed a baby elephant.

Mycroft returned to his seat. Greg was watching a movie on the screen, they would be landing soon. All the seats were back up straight, pyjamas and blankets collected and drinks and snacks being finished.

Soon the honeymoon would be over. Back to work. Greg would be delving head first into now being the official Detective Chief Inspector, the acting was removed just before the wedding. Mycroft would be back to dealing with the stresses and dangers of politics. At least they would be going through this together.

Mycroft reached across the aisle and held Greg’s hand. Greg smiled.

“You ok Myc?” He asked.

“Yes, just thinking of how wonderful life will be going through it with you.” Mycroft smiled.

The captain came on the intercom and announced for the flight attendants to get ready for landing.

Mycroft did up his seatbelt and looked out the window. There was no place like London. Once upon a time, when he was younger Mycroft may have agreed with Sweeney Todd that There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, And the vermin of the world inhabit it. But now that veil of loneliness and bitterness was lifted. And he saw London for what it truly was. It was a bright shining star, a cultural melting pot. Some would want to see that fall but London was a progressive town, it always had been from its first settlement as Londinium in 43 AD by the Romans. Mycroft turned and looked at Greg. Greg didn’t like landings, or take offs, but he was doing well.

As the passengers disembarked form the plane and headed to customs, Mycroft and Greg dug out their cards to go thought the special line at customs. Mycroft picked up his briefcase as Greg slung his backpack over his shoulders.

Mycroft was grateful for the concierge service that would pick up their luggage and deliver it home. They had went with one suitcase each and returned with three each. Greg’s second suitcase was filled with items for Rosie. Mostly princess dresses she could grow into and even a pirate costume for her to play in. Not to mention all the stuffies, they has a small suitcase filled to the brim with nearly hundreds of little stuffed logs called Tsum Tusms that they were told all the kids loved. So of course Greg had to buy every single cute one for Rosie and then an oversized on of Chewbacca for himself.

Documents signed and passports noted, they headed off to the arrivals area to meet their car. As they exited the doors there were people lined up behind the barrier waiting for their loved ones. Mycroft spotted a familiar face in the crowd. He was excited, Had Sherlock and John brought Rosie to greet them. They did miss her so.

As they neared Greg and Mycroft saw that is was just John, Sherlock, Anthea and two guards. Sherlock had a look of anger on his face that sent shivers through Greg.

“John, Sherlock?” Mycroft said forcing a smile.

“Car now.” Sherlock said “I do not wish to cause a scene, for Greg’s sake. If it was just you I wouldn’t care.”

Mycroft and Greg nodded and followed the five to a waiting car.

Once in Sherlock threw a file at Mycroft.

“How could you keep her from me??!!” He said voice rising with his anger.

“It was not my choice, Uncle Rudy.” Mycroft started.

“Has been dead for 15 years” Sherlock interjected “You were a big boy by them, well placed in the government. And what do you chose to do. Not tell me the truth, but rather you try to bury it and erase her from all records.”

“It was thought that you should be protected.” Mycroft spoke up

“From what. For years I mourned and blamed myself for her death. I should have been more careful, I should have had a tighter hold on Redbeard. I thought it was my fault she was dead. I never wanted to be close to anyone because I was scared I would inadvertently hurt them too. I tried to drown out these feelings. With work, with drugs I didn’t want to feel this way.” Sherlock said tears starting to form. “You would tease me; bring up Redbeard whenever you could.”

“Oh it’s not just that Sherlock. I monitored you. I know that what happened formed who you are. Memories can resurface; wounds can re-open. The roads we walk have demons beneath ... and yours have been waiting for a very long time. I never bullied or teased you. I used – at discrete intervals – potential trigger words to update myself as to your mental condition. I was looking after you.” Mycroft calmly said.

“You kept my sister from me, she was raise by someone else when she could have been with us!” Sherlock yelled. He stopped, his face fell.

“Sherlock?” John asked concern in his voice.

“That’s, that’s not all.” Sherlock said. He closed his eyes and entered his mind palace. “There’s something else you aren’t saying.”

“It’s not something I am at liberty to say. It goes beyond just family.” Mycroft said “It delves now into government secrets.”

“What are you not telling us Myc?” Greg asked as he let go of Mycroft’s hand.

Mycroft took a deep breath and looked out the window.

“Redbeard did not bump Willa down the stairs. She was pushed.” Mycroft spoke calmly. “I was the eldest as you know. Sherlock was seven years behind me, and Willa two years behind Sherlock, Willa was an unexpected joy for mummy and daddy. They thought they were done after three kids.”

“You mean two?” John asked

“Eurus was born almost a year to the day after Sherlock. We celebrated his 1st birthday and three days later we welcomed Margaret Eurus Anastasia Holmes. Eurus.” Mycroft replied. Then a year later we welcomed Willa. She came in July, but she was supposed to be born in September. She was not terribly ill but she did have a rough first few months. Eurus noticed. She may have only been one but she noticed. Mummy and Daddy were always away. Sherlock was always drawing pictures for Willa. Eurus herself was different. As you know I am the smart one.”

“As you never shut up about.” John interjected.

“Eurus, she was incandescent even then. Our abilities were professionally assessed more than once. I was remarkable, but Eurus was described as an era-defining genius, beyond Newton.” Mycroft said.

“And yet I have no memory of her.” Sherlock said

“In a way you do.” Mycroft said. “As I said in every move you make case you take. She was jealous. As Willa got better, came home and grew up Eurus became jealous. Redbeard would not play with her. But loved Willa, and Sherlock. Sherlock took it upon himself to teach Willa well everything. How to eat, dress herself, even brush her teeth. So Eurus seized her opportunity and Willa was left unsupervised and was able to bypass the child gate. You tried to tell her stop but Eurus gave her a shove. And down she went. Mum witnessed the whole thing. She watched and Redbeard stood over Willa protecting her and as Eurus stood at the top of the stairs grinning.”

“My god, if Willa was three Eurus was four” Greg said. “A four year old trying to kill a three year old.”

“Eurus understood right and wrong but she just didn’t care. She wasn’t sociopath, she is clinically a psychopath. Mum and Dad tried to help her, but she was beyond help, at least what a family could provide. She had you convinced that Willa was dead and that is why she wasn’t home anymore. Children after all were not allowed in ICU wards. It all came to a head when she took Redbeard and hid him away. She wanted you to find him. She had this song she made up she would sing it constantly. “ Mycroft paused then sang “I that am lost. Oh, who will find me. Deep down below. The old beech tree? Help succour me now. The East Wind’s blowing”

“Sixteen by six, brother. And under we go” Sherlock finished.

“You’re remembering.” Mycroft replied. “After the disappearance of Redbeard she set fire to our ancestral home, Musgrave Hall. Uncle Rudy took her away. You had a small breakdown. Thy sent you away for a summer to get help. Soon you forgot about her. Rewrote you memories and she was gone. Uncle Rudy felt it was best not to upset your delicate mental stability so when Willa who was never supposed to wake, did wake, he made the call to hide her from all of us, told mum, dad and I that she had finally slipped away. We all attended the funeral and I can still hear your sobs. You had lost your best friend and sister.”

“And when you discovered the truth you did nothing.” Sherlock said through gritted teeth. As they pulled up into the parking garage Mycroft’s office.

“She was happy Sherlock, She did not remember us, and she had a life with a new mother” Mycroft said as Sherlock exited. John followed.

Mycroft stepped out and was met with Sherlock’s hand meeting his face.

“You kept her from us!” Sherlock yelled as John and Greg knelt to check on Mycroft who just waved them off.

“I had no choice.” Mycroft said standing, his eye swelling and already bruising.

“Because of Uncle Rudy?” Sherlock said the agitation still in his voice.

“Yes” Mycroft answered “and you were both still young.”

“I was 21 when Uncle Rudy died, so Willa would have been 19, why not tell us then?” Sherlock said pacing the parking garage. His fist balling up again.

“Because of the ties to Eurus I could not.” Mycroft replied. “By then she was being put to work with in the government. We were using her mind to help us. She predicted the exact dates of the last three terrorist attacks on the British mainland after an hour on Twitter.” Mycroft added.

“Yet she didn’t know about Moriarty and Moran?” John asked. Mycroft looked down. “She did didn’t she?”

Mycroft just motioned for them to go to the office.

“I really don’t care right now.” Sherlock said removing the pink phone from his pocket. He dialed. And put it on speaker phone.

“Hello Sherlock” Mikes voice answered “Did you figure it out”

“I did. Willa Masterson was born Willa Holmes, she is my sister whom I thought was dead.” Sherlock said “Now release Mike. Eurus.”

“Oh you are good.” Mike said into the phone. “You went way beyond brother. Well this little one is no longer needed.”

“What? No let us know where Mike is.” Sherlock said with urgency.

There was a pop then static. The phone line disconnected then started to ring again. Sherlock again put it on speaker phone.

“Hello Sherlock, Hello, brother.” A trembling voice said on the line. “You will find Mike, or rather what’s left of him.” The voice paused you could hear the fear and the crying in her voice. “At 44 Eaton Court. The former resident is not to happy, but then again she was never going back there?”

“Irene?” Sherlock asked

“She is here with me, brother, can you not tell who’s voice this is” The voice read.

“Willa!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Save her Sherlock.” Willa read.

“How?” Sherlock asked.

A loud clanging noise sounded down the end of the parking garage as the light when out and the emergency power came on. The intercom crackled to life.

          _You are sealed in. You are mine._

An eerie monotone voice said.

The smell of lavender filled the air.

          _Do you like the smell of my sleep agent. I am told the smell of lavender is soothing._

Sherlock and John ran for the stairway doors only to find them locked and unmoving. The voice began to sing.

I that am lost, oh who will find me?

Deep down below the old beech tree.

_Help succour me now the east winds blow._

_Sixteen by six, brother, and under we go!_

_Be not afraid to walk in the shade_

_Save one, save all, come try!_

_My steps - five by seven_

_Life is closer to Heaven_

_Look down, with dark gaze, from on high_

_Without your love, he’ll be gone before._

_Save pity for strangers, show love the door._

_My soul seek the shade of my willow’s bloom_

_Inside, brother mine -_

_Let Death make a room._

_Before he was gone - right back over my hill._

_Who now will find him?_

_Why, nobody will._

_Doom shall I bring to him, I that am queen._

_Lost forever, nine by nineteen._

As the voice sang the last line The group found themselves in a drug induced slumber.


	5. The Knight, Death, and the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few people on Tumblr ask and message me. Asked me if I was ok lol. I do these horrible things to characters as my writing is my therapy. I write when, angry, sad, frustrated, you name it. Been doing it since I was a teenager when I decided that I was going to hurt a fictional character instead of myself. Even into my adulthood I do this. I work a job that can produce very high stress levels sometimes and instead of internalizing it or taking the frustration, stress and anger out on myself or others I write. This story is not the only one I am currently working on but it is the one I am working on the most as I write it after work. It’s is my decompression and stress release. Thank you

John started to wake his mind fuzzy with the events that had happened prior to him being this groggy awakening state.

Sherlock’s discovery of not one but two sisters that had been hidden away from him since a tragic incident in childhood, then the lockdown in the parking lot of Mycroft’s office, the singing and the smell, then darkness, darkness with fitful nightmares. John dreamed of being back on the battlefield, about being in the midst of chaos and his life unraveling, of Riley going down then himself getting shot. He dreamed of watching Sherlock jump off of St. Bart’s then sitting over him when he had been shot. He dreamed of the explosion and Mary dying in front of him while he sat by helpless, Rosie beside them in Mrs. Hudson’s arms. He dreamed it all over once more, then it all went wonky, Sherlock shot on the battlefield, Mary jumping off of the roof, and Riley dying in the bombed out flat.

Then his brain jolted him awake. It knew there was something not right. His brain was buzzing but his body was reluctant to move. His eyes opened to an almost darkness, He squinted and blinked to allow his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. There were a bank of large screen TVs in front of him their static filled screens were providing most of the light and the white noise was the only sound in the room, save for his own breathing and the breathing of others.

He was in a chair, arms and tied to the chair arms. Greg was Next to him in a chair, he still seemed to be out, on John’s other side was a woman, one he had come to know only from pictures, Willa Holmes. She was in the chair same as he and Greg but she was awake.

She was watching them.

John tried to say something but his mouth wasn’t ready to cooperate.

“It’s ok if you can’t talk” Willa said “It’s a side effect of the drug they used to knock you out. An unwanted side effect but it wears off rather quickly once you’re awake.”

John just nodded stiffly.

“They were careful with you, they still need you, and Mr. Lestrade, and me. We’re part of the audience.” Willa said looking past John at Greg. You and I are here for Sherlock, Mr. Lestrade for Mycroft. They’re my brothers.”

John just nodded.

“I thought they were dead. I woke up in the hospital a scared little girl and a man tells me my family is dead but he had a new family for me.” Willa worked her arms against the roped holding her. “I didn’t have the reaction Eurus wanted. How could I hate Mycroft and Sherlock, when it was her actions that caused everything. Yes Mycroft kept it a secret. He had to. But she, Eurus, she tried to kill me.”

“ _Oh Wilhelmina, I don’t think Dr. Watson cares.”_ Eurus’s voice said into the speaker.

“I do care.” John said finding his voice.

 _“Yes you care so much.”_ Eurus said _“That’s Dr. John Hamish Watson, the heart of the team.”_

The middle TV in front of them flicked on. There was woman sitting alone in a room.

“Karen!?” John asked “Why is she here. Leave her alone.”

“Oh John. You care so much for poor sick Karen, lost her family, recovering from cancer.” Eurus spoke as a man, Victor Trevor, entered the room with Karen. “She’s been through so much, suffered so much.”

“Leave her alone!” John repeated as he tried to weakly pull at his restraints.

Greg was starting to wake up, he groggily watched the scene before him.

“Stop it!” Willa called. “Stop lying.”

 _“It’s not a lie Wilhelmina, it’s theatre”_ Eurus replied curtly as Karen when limp.

The door to their room opened and Karen entered.

John looked between the Karen standing in front of him and the Karen on the screen.

“We filmed that earlier.” The Karen before him spoke. But her voice was different, it was the voice over the intercom. She reached up and removed the wig, undid the bindings and wiped off the makeup. “Hello Dr. Watson. I’m Eurus Holmes”

“Where are Sherlock and Mycroft” Greg asked

“Oh the DCI is awake, Hello Gregory. I can’t believe my brother finally found a goldfish he wanted to keep.” Eurus gave an eerie smile. “Sherlock and Mycroft are safe, for now.”

The middle TV changed to show Sherlock and Mycroft were also just waking, they were in a room together but were not tied up.

“Our contestants are starting to wake. Good” Eurus smiled. “Let the games begin.”

She turned and left.

 _“Now, You all can see each other on the television screens placed in your holding areas_.” Eurus said over the intercom. _“Welcome to Sherrinford Prison, a super-max, secret prison of the British Empire. And My home since I was 6. Time to turn the tables, the inmates are in charge and the authorities do our bidding. Sherlock and Mycroft are interesting to me. They have always tried to portray themselves as unfeeling, and at an arm’s length from sentiment and emotions. The Ice Man and the Sociopath, I have observed them changing. I want to test them. See how far I can push them… push all of you. I want to see if I can break you. This happy little group has been together for too long. You have brought down Moriarty and Magnusson. You’ve taken you’re knocks and gotten right back up. Let’s see if I can push those limits. An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumbles from within? That's dead... forever. Let’s see if I can kill the Baker Street Boys. Not Physically…. Well maybe later. Let’s make those feelings come to life”_

There was an eerie giggle and then the far TV sprang to life. There was a forest, an oddly familiar forest.

“Is that out by Baskerville?” Greg asked

“Yes” John replied as the familiar face of one Henry Knight came into view. He was armed with a knife and was running.

A low howl sent chills though John.

The hound wasn’t real, not really.

As Henry ran from view a savage looking dog came into view.

“ _This is Fluffy, Moran acquired him for me. Oh yes I knew Moran. Who do you think funded his little operation. But he screwed up so I and Victor were left to take care of business. To finish what Moriarty and I started. Oh Sherlock I see that look on your face. I knew Moriarty, He was my Christmas present, what was that Mycroft five years ago. We set this plan into motion, we directed you right where we wanted you. Back to Fluffy. Fluffy was brought to me as a pup. You know I have no feelings for dogs or really any animal except for what they can do for me. Fluffy was conditioned to be mean. With the added injections from Victor, we have a pure killing machine. Henry Knight thought this was all behind him. No more nightmares. No more Hound. I changed that”_

_=-=-=-_

Sherlock stood in front of the screen, he glanced beside him, Mycroft stood in front of the other TV just watching Greg as he tried to free himself from the chair.

“I never let anyone close for fear that my job would endanger them as much as it endangers me” Mycroft said eyes reddening. “Never thought it would be family that hurt him”

“Well you are the one who made family into business” Sherlock said looking up at the intercom. “So what are we to do? Just sit by and watch him die.”

“Well that would be wonderful, I would love to see Dr. Watson’s reaction to just watching a person die before him again while he cannot do a thing to help. But that is not my plan. Jim and I put this little game together five years ago. The last five years have all been a wonderful act. From getting Magnusson to make his rare mistakes that led him to you, to kidnapping John and sticking him in that fire. That was Jim’s idea. Pity he could see all this come to fruition. Jim was a great mastermind. And to have something so common as cancer bring him down. We could have made an even greater team. Just had to get rid of Moran, he was too unleveled headed. Never mind that now we start to have our fun.” Eurus said as her face appeared on the third screen.

“You like puzzles Sherlock. Let’s have some puzzles” She gave an eldritch smile almost equally ghostly music started to play. “How about some riddles. You solve my riddles and Henry lives. You fail and he dies.”

“Really Eurus riddles.’ Mycroft spoke up “are we to revert to childhood games.”

“If you want to save him yes. Solve the riddles and he lives. Remember don’t get too fancy don’t get too complicated.” Eurus answered. “Let’s start with an easy one. What is harder to catch the faster you run?”

“Your breath.” Mycroft answered with an exasperated tone. He could not believe he was being held in a prison forced to play childish games.

“You are correct and you would know. How is the diet coming along?” Eurus asked.

Mycroft just gave an annoyed look.

“Hello Sherlock” A smooth male voice came over the intercom. “Remember me?”

“Victor.” Sherlock said almost breathlessly, like his voice was frozen in fear.

“Did you miss me?” Victor laughed

“How?” Sherlock stammered

“When Moriarty learned about me. He told Eurus, and of course she had to spring me. My skills were needed. Now second riddle. I need food to live. But if you give me water, I will die.” Victor asked

“A fire that is easy” Sherlock said as he started to pace again.

“Very good Sherlock, but don’t get cocky you know what happens when you get cocky” Eurus said “Next question. What is the longest word in the English language?”

“Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis” Sherlock and Mycroft answered together.

“Though one could argue Methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylalanyl...isoleucine*, Methionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamyl...serine*, or Lopadotemachoselachogaleokranioleipsano...pterygon* but none of which are in the dictionary so Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis is the official longest word in the dictionary” Sherlock added.

The sound of Victor Trevor laughing filled the room.

“Oh Sherlock you are too smart for your own good sometimes. And this time you and your brother are too smart for someone else’s good. The longest word is Smiles as there is a mile between the first and last letter.” Victor chucked as a shot rang out.

On the screen Henry stumbled but didn’t fall.

“A shot in the arm” Eurus spoke again “He can keep going, but he’ll lose blood and get weaker easier for the hound to catch him. One more missed riddle and it’s his leg”

“Then he’ll be puppy chow.” Victor laughed.

“There are ten fish in a tank. 2 Drown, 4 Swim away, 3 Die. How many are left?” Eurus asked

“10 it’s a tank they can’t go anywhere” Mycroft answered

“Very good Mycroft. You know all about fish don’t you. You compared people to fish. Called them Goldfish. I heard you that day. My contacts had been listening that day. And you took Sherlock’s advice. You got yourself a gold fish.”

“Greg is not a goldfish!” Mycroft said gritting his teeth.

Mycroft looked at the monitor. Greg and John were talking to Willa. They had no volume, but from the lip reading he could do they had volume.

“Would you like to hear them?” Eurus asked

There was a click and then the three looked at the monitors

“She’s just trying to make us mad at you.” Greg said “I know I am not as brilliant as you or Sherlock. I well, maybe not a goldfish, maybe a Koi, like a giant pretty goldfish” Greg laughed.

Mycroft smiled “You are not a goldfish my love. You’re a lion, fiercely brave and courageous”

“Oh please gag me with a spoon.” Victor said mimicking a gagging then retching sound. “Next question? Four men were in a boat on the lake. The boat turned over and all four men sank to the bottom, yet not a single man got wet. How?”

“They’re all married.” Sherlock answered with exasperation. How stupid was this trapped in this building and force to play stupid games for lives of others.

“Final question” Eurus spoke up “What kind of rocks are in Frankenstein’s collection?”

Mycroft furrowed his brow as Sherlock just looked up at the monitor at John. The three other prisoners looked between the Holmes brothers and the screen where Henry was starting to slow.

“Myc?” Sherlock asked

“I, I don’t know.” Mycroft said body shaking almost as much as his voice.

“Time is ticking Sherlock” Eurus said as Victor just laughed.

“Say something!” Mycroft nearly yelled.

“Frankenstein was a doctor created his monster so named Adam because he had a god complex, he wanted forbidden knowledge. He built Adam by piecing together multiple body parts; he was brought to life by a blot of lightening striking the machine he built.” Sherlock rattled off as he paced.

“One minute Sherlock” Eurus said

“Wait you never said they were on a time limit” Greg called out “That’s not fair.”

“Neither is life.” Eurus said with an eerie chuckle. “50 seconds”

“God, complex wanted to make life…” Sherlock closed his eyes tight “Anthropic rock or man-made rock!”

“I’m sorry the correct answer was… Tombstones… Which is what dear Henry will be needing shortly” Eurus said as a shot ran off.

Mycroft, Sherlock, Greg, John and Willa watched in horror as Henry fell to the ground. They shook as the low howl got closer.

“NO!” The men screamed as the dog overtook Henry and started biting him.

Willa closed her eyes tighter as Henry’s screams echoed though the holding cells.

“You bitch” Greg said anger filling his voice. “Where do you get off on doing this to innocent people?”

“He’s hardly innocent though. He brought Sherlock to Baskerville. Sherlock broke into Baskerville and his meddling brought about the end of some experimentation that I was enjoying. I loved watching the progress.” Eurus said

“Why are you doing this?” Sherlock asked as he starred at the monitor in front of him, he couldn’t take his eyes off the lifeless body of Henry Knight.

“The answer you seek is in my song Sherlock. You should have been able to figure it out. But I am shocked, you are not as clever as you think, and neither is Mycroft. No longer be able to call yourself the smarter one.” Eurus said. “Shall we move onto the next activity?”

-=-=-=-=-=

The door to the room opened. Greg, John and Willa looked as three men entered and stood by them. They looked like inmates, dressed in simple white trousers and tee-shirts.

“These are Marco, Fredrick, and Denny. They are some wonderful gentlemen I met while exploring the facility.” Eurus said “They will be helping us with the next portion of our little experiment.”

The screen changed from showing Henry to showing another room. Irene Adler sat on the bed starring up at the camera.

“This as you know is Irene Adler. Now isn’t she supposed to be dead?” Eurus gave a chuckle “She could have stayed hidden the world would have never know she was still alive. But no, she had to call to try and tip you off to Moran’s plan. She hides a deep dark secret. She is the mother to the heir of the Moriarty criminal empire. Now don’t worry. Her son is safe.”

“She has a child?” Sherlock asked. She had a child yet still risked her life. Her priorities were also changing, growing, like his own emotional journey.

“Oh you met him already.” Eurus said as the monitor went split screen to show the young boy alone in a room playing with blocks.

“Elijah!” Sherlock gasped

“Just like John believed that he was pouring out his heart to a widowed cancer survivor you thought you were bonding with a boy and his disabled mother. You told me lots about your relationship. Without having to say many words at all.” Eurus said

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked.

“Simple.” Eurus replied “It’s Greg, John and Willa’s turn to play.”

The inmates put collars on the three.

“Shock collars” Eurus explained “Set to a high voltage, it won’t kill you, but it will make you wish it did. One false move and I will set them off.”  


John, Greg and Willa’s hands were untied and they were pulled to a standing position. They were led out of their room and down a hall, the door opened and they were shoved into Irene’s room.

Irene looked at them but did not move, it was then they noticed that she was tied to the bed. The three were lined up against the wall and then the inmates left.

“In a minute the hatch will open. Sherlock, Mycroft I want you to pick someone from this lovely group to retrieve what is in the hatch” Eurus said.

“Greg” Mycroft answered

“John” Sherlock answered at the same time.

“Oh dear,” Victor laughed “looks like you can’t agree. Shall we give them another chance Eurus?”

“No, they didn’t bother to talk or anything, each in their own little world. By default, Wilhelmina my sister, be a dear and retrieve what is in hatch.” Eurus instructed.

Willa timidly made her way to the hatch and removed a gun.

“Now sister mine.” Eurus’s voice seemed excited “Shoot Irene Adler in the head”

“NO” Sherlock and Mycroft called.

John and Greg bit their tongues wanting to voice their displeasure but not wanting to feel the voltage of their collars.

Willa looked at the gun in her hand and then up at the camera.

“I, I can’t. I’ve never even held a gun before.” She said tears building in her eyes. “I can’t kill Irene; she’s a friend and a mother. Her child needs her.”

“Children grow up without mothers all the time.” Victor replied “I did and look how awesome I turned out.”

“I can’t.” Willa said crying “Please don’t make me.” She sobbed “Shock me I don’t care. Kill me I don’t care.”

“Oh, if you don’t do this I won’t kill you. I’ll kill someone else, maybe John, or Greg, maybe Ashton.” Eurus said coldly.

“Ashton?” Will looked up “You said you’d leave him alone.”

“If you don’t be a big girl and do as you are told, I will send Victor over to Ashton’s and make sure his death is prolonged and painful.” Eurus replied.

“Whose life is worth more to you, the woman whom holds a special place in your brother’s heart, or your lover?” Victor said before making a ticking noise with his tongue.

“Does she betray herself or her long lost brother whom she was so eager to meet?” Eurus taunted.

Willa stared at the gun in her hand; she looked at Irene then over at Greg and John. John was angry, his fists were balled up at his sides and he was almost trembling. Greg was also mad, but not as visible, you could really see it if you looked in his eyes.

“She will kill me anyway” Irene spoke up. “I would rather go now, then later, or more painfully”

-=-=-=-=

Sherlock watched the scene in front of him. Willa raised the gun her arm shaking. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The others jumped Irene screamed.

Then screamed again, Willa with her eyes closed and arm shaking had missed and instead of hitting Irene in the head she had hit her where her chest, collarbone and neck met.

Willa dropped the gun and ran over to Irene, using what little bedding there was to try and stem the bleeding.

“Leave her.” Eurus said over the intercom. “I was trying to give her a swift painless death but now because you are too stupid to do it right she will have to suffer.”  


“I’m not stupid.” Willa said as she pressed down hard on the wound.

“Well you aren’t the dumbest person in the building but you are the dumbest in the family” Eurus stated.

Willa cried.

“Now I said leave her be.” Eurus repeated.

Willa didn’t move from Irene. Eurus sighed, and then Willa jerked away with a yelp.

“That was half of what I was intending to use. I need you later so please move back to the wall.” Eurus spoke.

Willa sat on the edge of the bed trying to gather herself, she wasn’t moving quickly enough for Eurus and soon Willa was jerking and yelping again.

“Leave her alone!” Mycroft shouted.

“What did you say?” Eurus asked.

“I said leave her alone!” Mycroft repeated.

“Would you rather I do this?” Eurus asked.

Greg cried out as his back arched and his body tensed as the electricity passed through him. As soon as it began it stopped and Greg fell to the ground, he was shaking and breathing heavily.

“That was a full charge… what to see it again?” Eurus asked. Victor was howling with laughter beside her.

“He pissed himself!” Victor laughed.

Mycroft balled up his fists. When he got his hand on them, he didn’t know what he would do but it would be painful.

Willa and John just remained where they were, Irene struggling to breathe on one side of them, and Greg moaning in pain on the other. Both wanted to help but were too fearful to do anything more.

The door of Irene’s room opened and the inmates came and Marco and Fredrick led John and Willa away while Denny carried Greg over his shoulder.

=-=-=-=-

Sherlock stood in front of the screen watching Irene. She was still bleeding heavily. Victor no doubt had given her something to prevent coagulation, a fast bleed; even if it had been a shot to the head it would bleed out more upping the gore.

The rise and fall of Irene’s chest became less noticeable as her breathing became shallower then stopped completely.

Mycroft’s eyes were fixed on the other half of the spilt screen, the little boy playing without a care in the world, unaware of his mother’s death not too far away.

“Our sister chose her own lover over all others.” Eurus’s voice sounded louder than it had before.

“You didn’t give her a real fair choice.” Sherlock replied “You are giving us no change to win this sick game of yours”

“Not all games can be won.” Eurus said.

“Sooner or later in our lives we have to face our own Kobayashi Maru” Victor chuckled.

“The Kobayashi Maru was designed as a no win scenario to test and develop character” Mycroft spoke up.

Victor and Sherlock both looked at the government agent.

“You are full of surprises” Eurus smiled eerily.

“Oh you were not aware that I am a closeted nerd.” Mycroft replied. “My wedding vows paraphrased Labyrinth… I thought you knew everything about us.”

“You are getting awful lippy Myc, Should I zap Greg again?” Eurus coldly replied.

Mycroft’s smirk fell and he looked at Greg back in the other room, sort of flopped into his chair.

“No. Please just leave him be” Mycroft said.

“Very well.” Eurus replied as the third monitor switched from the dying Irene Adler to a quaint little kitchen. “Do you know where this is?”

“No” Both Sherlock and Mycroft replied.

“Oh you’ve never gone by her house after all the times that she’s been to yours?” Eurus answered.

Molly came into view; she went to the stove and put the kettle on before looking in the cupboard for tea.

“Poor Molly, she’s had a broken heart so many times, mostly because of you, especially because of you. You treated her so horribly, but then again that’s how superstars treat groupies isn’t it. Then when she finally found someone he as you predicted turned out to be the world best criminal mastermind Jim Moriarty.” Eurus said as Molly started making her tea. “But she’s found love. Brodie is such a wonderful guy, such a highly decorated former military man. I have nor anyone in my network has ever met him but Molly doesn’t know that. Let’s break her heart again shall we. Let’s convincer her that her fiancé, the love of her life, is just another plant but someone out to get you.”

“What no” Mycroft spoke up much to the shock of the others. “Moriarty put her though so much, and then Moran with the bombings. She’s innocent in this.”

“She is not that innocent. She played quite the part in your little fake death leap off of St. Bart’s. She’s aided you in most of your cases and therefore, really I wasn’t thinking I should have brought her here.” Eurus gave an eerie chuckle. “We will call her; you will try to convince her, break her heart. If you do not, I will kill her. She’ll experience another big blast. But don’t let on that you are under any duress or that you are lying. I want to see her cry, I want to see her hate you for ruining her life again. Brodie’s phone and the phone at the hospital have all be set to go directly to voicemail should she try and contact him to say anything. Brodie himself has been swamped with samples so he will not even have time to call and check on her till after his shift.”

There was a dial tone and then the sound of dialing over the speaker.

On screen Molly went and retrieved her phone.

          _“Hello”_

“Hello Molly.” Sherlock said keeping his voice level.

          _“I’m off today if you need anything at the lab you can call Brodie”_

“I am actually calling about Brodie. He is, he is not what he seems, I am so sorry Molly, he had, he’s” Sherlock paused. “He has been working with Moran all along. He is the final part in the web with Victor and the unknown boss. He was their way in, their link to all of us.”

          _“Sherlock this isn’t funny”_

“I am so sorry Molly. I need to you leave. Go to your mothers or up to your cousin in Newcastle-under-Lyme. Just get away from him. He was the one who got them the lay out of the hospital, gave them your schedule so they would know you’d be there. He inserted himself into the open spot after to keep an eye on you. He knew how to woo you as he had been given information by Moran who had all of Moriarty’s old Intel on us. Brodie was injured in Afghanistan in the attack where Moran was first captured He was part of Moran’s team but in all the chaos that followed they assumed he was just another attacked base solider. He is the one who helped Victor lure Mike. Mike would have never suspected anything.”

Molly looked down. She took a deep breath, tears started to form in her eyes.

          _“Once again my life is screwed up because of you. I love him, we were to get married. Have a family.”_

Molly knocked the plate off of the counter sending it smashing to the ground.

“I am so sorry Molly” Sherlock said tears in his eyes.

          _“And you think that makes it better.”_

Molly wiped the tears from her eyes.

          _“I will go, but after this is all over. I never want to see you again. Don’t look for any favors or help from me”_

With that Molly hung up. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

The men watched as she went off frame, stuff could be heard moving. Then Molly reappeared, bag over arm. She grabbed her keys and left.

Sherlock went and sat in the corner, back to the wall, knees up face buried in his hands. He was crying.

“She was your first friend, your first ally in this career of yours” Eurus said over the speaker. “She trusted you with her life and you screwed her over so many times. But a person can only be pushed so far till they break”

“The little family is breaking apart” Victor chimed in.

“She is safe though” Sherlock asked “No tricks.”

“She was always safe. I never intended to kill her I just wanted her to live her life with a bitter and deep hate of you. The man she idolised she now despises. You lie to her, so much, she will learn that Brodie not what you say, but it’s too late, the trust is no longer there. You always try to ruin everything for her.” Eurus smiled. “Take a moment Sherlock; catch your breath before we start the next phase.”

Sherlock rested his head on his knees. This was too much emotion, too much stress.

“Greg?” He heard a voice ask with concern.

He looked up, Willa was standing by Greg hand on his forehead, as John checked his pulse.

“What’s wrong?” Mycroft asked stepping closer to the monitor.

“Oh dear is the DCI sick?” Eurus asked in her monotone way.

“I think he’s having a heart attack” John spoke up.

“Let me see him.” Mycroft spoke up.

“Hmm no.” Eurus answered. “Doctor Watson are you capable of treating a heart attack?”

“Within a hospital, yes,. This room…” John trailed off.

“Denny, Fredrick my dears. Please escort John and Greg to the infirmary. Marco see if Anthea is awake yet. She can be his nurse. I finally found a use for her.” Eurus said as Denny slung Greg over his shoulder. Fredrick shoved John forward out the door leaving Willa alone. Eurus smiled. She flicked off the microphone and put her back to the monitor.

“Victor darling, we have a change of plans, once Doctor Watson is done with Greg. You will take John for your little activity instead of Willa. Willa will be taking Doctor Watson’s place in my next test. I want to test Sherlock fully. With the unknown variable of Willa, my predictions may change. Leave Anthea with Greg. If Greg lives we kill him and Anthea later, if he dies, one less bullet needed.”

Victor nodded.

“So if you let Sherlock live, do I have to give John back? I rather think I will like having him as a pet more than I would have Willa.” Victor said with a smirk.

“If he survives, we will see.” Eurus said look back at the monitors. “Send the men to get prepared for the final challenge; this next test won’t take long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Longest_word_in_English
> 
> The chapter title come from a 1513 engraving by the German artist Albrecht Dürer entitled The Knight, Death, and the Devil  
> [](http://s67.photobucket.com/user/ledbytheunknown42/media/Knight_Death_and_the_Devil_zpscyucm31w.jpg.html)


	6. Interesting Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter just to bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I feel the need to write this but I do.
> 
> I am sorry if I turned off some with the Original Holmes character.
> 
> I needed another lie for Mycroft to tell and that is what I came up with.
> 
> Please bear with me till the end.

Anthea was shoved into the prison hospital.

“Anthea, I need to come over here and help.” John said from where he stood next to the bed they had placed Greg on.

“What happened?” Anthea asked as she stood by them.

“I will explain later right now Greg had a heart attack and we need to assess the damage and see if we can stabilize him till we can get out of here.” John said as he looked thought the supply cupboards.

Supplies and equipment gathered John began the diagnostic process.

“It’s rare but an electric shock can trigger an acute myocardial infarction. It’s a little different to treat since the underlying causes are not really all there. Yes Greg was a smoker, and drinks. But there are not really any blockages.” John said as he read over the test results. “I can treat him for this.”

Anthea just nodded as John moved about the infirmary, hooking Greg up to a monitor and administering some medication.

“He’s calmer now, resting, so his heart beat has settled into a more normal rhythm, I want to monitor him still to make sure that is stays normal and is not elevated or abnormal.” John explained. “I am not his doctor so I don’t know what is normal for Greg just what an average normal is.”

Anthea just nodded.

“Where were they keeping you?” John asked looking up at Anthea.

“Tiny little cell, near the back, underground, no windows, they call it the pit. Eurus doesn’t like me. I refuse to give into her, Mycroft taught me how to not fall under her control. She doesn’t like that. I’m surprised she didn’t outright kill me. I have a sinking suspicion that she is going to give me to Victor. He hates me too. I’m the one she shot him when we were trying to take him into custody.” Anthea said as she helped John make Greg more comfortable on the bed.

“Damaged his best suit?” John asked with a smirk.

“Let’s just say he won’t win any best butt contests” Anthea gave a small smile as she looked over at the doorway where Denny and Marco stood. Her smile fell. “What is Eurus’s end game?”

“We don’t really know.” John replied before catching Anthea up on everything that had happened.

“So just general suffering?” Anthea asked

“I guess yeah, payback for a lifetime in here.” John said

“She got almost everything she asked for except for her freedom. Books, newspapers, photos.” Anthea listed.

“Photos of what?” John asked.

“I’m not sure.” Anthea asked looking down at Greg.

“You’re lying, I’ve been learning to read your tells.” John said moving closer.

“First photo she ever asked for was of Sherlock, the Willa, and then you, Greg, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson. Then Rosie.” Anthea said still looking down.

“SHE HAS A PHOTO OF MY DAUGHTER!!” John angrily exclaimed.

“A very specific photo in a dress she made for her, a white knitted dress.” Anthea continued.

“That dress, the one we put her in for her 6 month photos. Mycroft said… That man really does have a hard time with the truth doesn’t he?” John said as he began to pace again.

“He’s working on it.” Anthea said.

“Yeah well his lies and actions are what got us into this.” John retorted.

“It’s not 100 percent his fault. There are other factors.” Anthea rebounded.

“Like what. From the age of 5 Sherlock believed that his dog killed his baby sister whom he loved dearly. He in turn blamed himself for her death, and for Redbeard needing to be put down. He became a drug addict, involved with Victor Trevor. Nearly died multiple times and was beaten senseless by Victor. He was so casual with his life because he didn’t think he was worth living, even after he met me even after Reichenbach even after Mary shot him. He put others first because he thought he was unworthy to live all because of Eurus, because of her actions. If he had been allowed to remember, process it, then he wouldn’t have gone through hell and back more than once.” John ranted.

“He wouldn’t have stopped Moriarty or Magnusson, He wouldn’t have met you, and he wouldn’t be the wonderful caring papa to Rosie. The actions of the past cannot be changed. Mycroft is trying to better himself to make up for all he did in the past.” Anthea said moving to stand by John.

John just nodded.

“Like Sherlock.” He said Anthea nodded.

“I’d offer to hug you but I think that would be awkward.” Anthea said reaching over and giving John’s hand a squeeze.

 

=-=-=-=-=

Willa stumbled into the room. Sherlock and Mycroft were standing by the monitors watching John and Anthea in the infirmary. The turned and looked as the door closed. The woman stood timidly still by the door looking at the floor. The shock collar was gone, large red welts marred her skin from where the collar had made contact.

She was barefoot now, in a simple white dress.

“Look at our little angel.” Eurus’s voice echoed over the speaker. “Well she’s no longer the littlest in our family is she? She surpassed me. No wonder you liked her more Sherlock. She’s like a prettier you. Well beauty fades. Better to have brains.”

“Brains wither too.” Willa spoke up looking directly into the camera.

“Genius doesn’t fade it just gets more eccentric” Eurus replied. “But I wouldn’t understand the dunce of the family to understand that.”

“Leave her alone.” Mycroft said

“Why. Isn’t that what you like to do to those who are beneath you? Belittle them, talk down to them, and call them goldfish? You treat others with diminished mental capacity those who are not a clever as you as less than equals” Eurus said. “Granted Wilhelmina has never been tested, she is the recipient of a major head injury with traumatic brain injury as a young developing child. So she is more diminished than I.”

Willa just looked down at the ground.

“Now Sherlock. Listen closely. I only need two of you for my next little test but I don’t think it is my place to choose, so go to the hatch, retrieve the gun, and shoot one of our siblings. Shoot either Mycroft or Wilhelmina.” Eurus instructed.

“What no?” Sherlock said looking up at the camera.

“Why, you have issues with Mycroft, he has lied to you so much over the years. And Willa, you don’t even really know her. So who should you shoot?” Eurus teased

“So I have to SHOOT one.” Sherlock asked emphasising the word shoot.

“That’s what I said, hmm maybe you are the slow one?” Eurus replied

Sherlock and Mycroft shared a look.

“Ok.” Sherlock said taking aim and firing at Mycroft.

Mycroft staggered as the bullet entered the fleshy part of his lower arm. He instinctively reached over and held in close.

“Ok I shot one what is our next task” Sherlock said facing the camera.

“No, no, no, not what I meant Sherlock.” Eurus said angrily.

“I clarified with you that you said shoot, so I shot him.” Sherlock replied. “If you wanted something else you should have been clearer.”

Though her expression didn’t change one could see the anger rising in Eurus’s eyes.

“Still you chose Mycroft to injure over her.” She said.

“I know Mycroft’s health and injury history I knew where I could injure him and not affect him too much. I do not know anything about Willa except what you have told me.” Sherlock explained.

“No Sherlock, you’re still playing favorites” the corners of Eurus’s lips curled up as she starred in to camera.

There was a tiny pop sound followed by a whizzing noise and a small sharp pain in the back of Sherlock’s head. He reached up to feel and found a small dart. Tranquilizer he thought as his mind started to go fuzzy. He swayed then the ground came up very fast and all was black.

=-=-=-=

Eurus stood from her chair and looked at the guards.

“Go get Doctor Watson, pack up him and Wilhelmina along with Sherlock. I am going to put my dear brother though his ultimate test.” She said as she made her way out of the control room.

“Wait you said John was mine” Victor said stepping forward and grabbing Eurus by the arm.

Eurus looked down at Victor’s hand then up at the man

“Let go of me” She said in an almost threatening tone.

“Oh what?” Victor asked

Eurus turned and gave a nod to one of the guards still in the room. The guard stepped forward and smacked Victor across the face with a baton.

“Take him to the pit. Leave him there to rot.” Eurus replied. “You should never assume yourself to be irreplaceable or important to me.”

The guard dragged Victor out and down to the solitary confinement area known as the pit. Eurus slowly walked down towards the hall towards the room that now held the unconscious Sherlock, Mycroft and Willa. When she entered she looked over them. How easy it would be to just kill them now. But where was the fun in that.

She needed to hurt them more.

The guards entered behind her.

“Put Mycroft in a cell with Anthea and Greg. Maybe we will return to them after this is all done, maybe not” Eurus instructed. “Take Wilhelmina and Sherlock to Musgrave along with John, let’s see just how far I can push my dear brother.”


	7. End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long... Life an such.
> 
> I hope you are all still here and I hope no one is too upset with the OFC, she just sort of happened.

Eurus stood in the hollowed out room. Once she had started gaining her freedom from incarceration in Sherrinford she started coming here often. Musgrave Hall, the ancestral home of her family, abandoned for years, the hollowed out shell gutted out by that wicked fire she started.

Eurus smiled. It had been a delightful fire, started right here in her old bedroom. The kindle was her drawings, the fuel a small container mummy used for her chaffing dishes at Christmas time. The matches were in daddy’s study.

The looks on Mycroft and Sherlock’s faces as they stood outside watching their lives go up in flames. Daddy wasn’t home that night he was at the hospital reading to Willa. Uncle Rudy was though; he’s the one who saw Eurus, saw her with the rest of the matches in her pocket, the fuel smell still on her hands.

He asked her why she did it. Her answer was simple. She wanted Sherlock to die.

Mummy cried that night, and hugged Eurus, and she didn’t like it. Hugs always felt weird and uncomfortable.

Uncle Rudy held a meeting. And Eurus was hulled off to an institution. Mummy and Daddy didn’t visit much, and then they stopped all together. That was right around the time she was moved to Sherrinford. She was 12, and that was the year her freedom was gone, for a long time.

Sherrinford was no fun at first. She spent all her time in her cell reading and playing her violin. Until just after her 25th birthday, when the new governor took over, he was head strong and sure of himself. She bided her time, trying out her manipulation techniques on others inmates and guards. Slowly she worked her way up to the governor, and her brother.

Dear sweet Mycroft thinking he had avoided her manipulations, but really his were not as drastic as others. All her gifts he had been reluctant to giver her at first, so a subtle nod, mirroring his body language and an adjustment in the tone of her voice and he would give her anything she wanted, including her visit with Moriarty.

Of course he thought that was her only visit with him. Once the governor was in her control bringing him there whenever she wanted was easy. Even those few times Mycroft believed that Moriarty was still under lock and key awaiting trial.

-=-

The walls were charred and even after all these years the smell of burnt fibers hung in the air, now mixed with the smell of dampness and decay. The upstairs was worse than the downstairs; the fire was of course started in her bedroom. Most of the accelerant she made sure to coat the wall between her and Sherlock’s bedroom. Sherlock unfortunately wasn’t in his room. He was curled up in the living room with Mummy.

That was not how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be trapped upstairs burning.

Now she had him. Exactly where she wanted him, she started this with a plan to kill Sherlock or make him her own little pet brother.

But now, now she wasn’t so sure if she wanted him to die. He would still suffer but maybe she wouldn’t have to kill him. Maybe she could torment him enough to break him beyond repair the send him out into the world a hollow shell of a man.

The guards she had brought with her were now waiting silently in the wings; they had done their parts well.

John was placed with the bones of an old friend of Sherlock’s, Elijah was in a precarious situation over the nearby bluff, and Willa, Eurus turned to see the woman tied up on the chair, Willa was in quite the danger herself.

She looked out at the garden below, the grave yard they played in as kids, all the wrong dates, a joke of the architects. They should all be waking soon. Then the fun could begin.

=-=-=-

Sherlock woke. His head felt fuzzy, no doubt from the tranquilizer dart that entered the back of his head. His head also felt heavy. There was an odd sensation of cold metal on his cheeks, as he opened his eyes even in the dim light he could tell there was something over his face, metal slats sitting on either side of his eyes just brushing his lashes at the corners.

He carefully reached up and felt the slats as they went over his head and met at a bar that ran over his mouth, the smaller metal plate protruded into his mouth and sat on top of his tongue. A Scold's bridle is what is was called sometimes called a witch's bridle, a medieval torture device meant as a punishment for shrews or scolds; women of the lower classes whose speech was deemed "riotous" or "troublesome"; by preventing such "gossips or scolds" from speaking.

“Do you like you new hat Sherlock?” Eurus asked in the earpiece that must have been placed in his ear while he was unconscious. “Oh that’s right, you can hear me, but you can’t answer. That is really going to upset the others.”

There was a crackle on the line then faint crying and asking for mum, Elijah!

“Elijah this is doctor John Watson, we briefly met at the park, where are you buddy?” John asked

“I’m scared.” Was Elijah’s response

“I know, but where are you?” John asked again.

“He’s in the large oak tree by the bluffs” Will a spoke up. “I can see him out the window”

“OK, what window where are you?” John asked

“In a room, in a burnt out room, I, I think this is my old house, from when I was little. I’m handcuffed to a chair” Willa answered “Where are you Doctor Watson?”

“I’m in water, the walls are stone, I, I’m in a well, my leg is shacked to the bottom, I can’t climb up” He replied. “Where’s Sherlock?” John asked

“I don’t know, I can’t see him out the window.” Willa said “Eurus was in the next room, now I don’t know.”

“I am listening in too.” Eurus said the three stopped “Don’t fret, Sherlock is nearby. But he has a very hard decision to make. He needs to solve my riddle, to save you, but the more time he takes to solve it the less chance he has of saving you all. And did I mention he has to do all this without uttering a word. I know how he loves to talk so I have taken precautions to make sure he remains silent.” Eurus gave a chuckle.

“I want my mummy!” Elijah cried

“Your mother is dead, our dear Willa killed her” Eurus snapped. “Now shall we begin?”

John looked up as water started pouring in, not very heavily more at a rain showers pace, the well would fill up slowly, but it would fill. The chain on John’s leg was long, but not enough to reach the top, a half full well and his head would be under.

“Don’t worry John, if Sherlock listens and hurries you can escape, till then hope you can tread water.” Eurus chuckled

Willa sniffed the air as the smell of gasoline and ash filled the air. There was a crackling sound somewhere downstairs. Fire, the house was on fire, again.

“Dear Willa this is a controlled burn, it should be slow. Should, these old pre-burnt buildings can be so unpredictable. Outside the window you will see Elijah precariously hanging over the bluff. Below is an elaborate set up thought up by one of my fellow inmates. The wind will blow and will slowly saw away at the tree. If enough time passes, the tree will fall over the bluff Elijah will go and he can join his mother in the sweet there after… if such a place exists. Which it doesn’t”

“Why are you doing this?” John asked the sounds of water echoing behind him

“What is the old saying, shits and giggles. Honestly I want to see Sherlock alone and hurting as much as he made me feel alone and hurt” Eurus replied.

“We never made you feel alone.” Willa spoke up

“You don’t even remember.” Eurus cut her off

“I remember my childhood, I remember you all. I just don’t remember the days leading up to you trying to kill me.” Willa responded. “I remember the tea cakes and scones with honey at tea time. Mum always flustered that Mycroft wanted so much sugar in his tea, Mum and Dad taking us to the water to play. You were always welcome to play but you never wanted to.”

“I wanted to play I just didn’t want to play the childish games Sherlock insisted on playing because you were too stupid to play the one I wanted to play.” Eurus snapped.

There was a muffled yelling over the ear pieces.

“Oh hello Sherlock, forgot you were there, you’ve been so quiet”

Sherlock tried to talk again only to find his head being jerked backwards.

“No behave Sherlock. The bridles of the past have been known to have a rope on them to be pulled. My bridle was specially designed for my use on you. It has a chain. And I have enlisted two of my men to take turns yanking it when I give them a signal” Eurus said as she walked around the small shed by the house. She could see everything from here.

“Solve my riddle Sherlock, the answer is in the song” She gave a smile as she watched Sherlock stumble around the shipping crate they had used to bring them and everything here the cameras to watch them, the tools of destruction. Oh how it had dragged in the air, weighing down the helicopter. Eurus had been a tad worried it would affect their flight time and their passengers would wake too soon. But now it served as the perfect holding facility for Sherlock. If he solved her puzzle she would let him out. “Once you solve it I will give you the code to open that lock on your little holding room”

Sherlock muttered again.

“Oh if you solve it, you can use your phone to text me. It will only text me, all others are blocked. It’s a neat little phone I picked up, supposed to be so kids. Perhaps if she survives we can give it to Willa.” Eurus smirked.

“Why do you pick on her so much?” John asked.

“She ruined my life.” Eurus “I was the youngest. Then she came along.”

“You would have been one when she was born” John spoke up. “Sisters that can grow together.”

“I have very early memories. I remember mummy being sick when carrying the sprog, not wanting to play with me. Sherlock and Mycroft and Daddy always taking Mummy because the sprog was making her sick. Then she was born. And it didn’t stop. All Sherlock wanted to do was play with that stupid dog and look after Willa. Willa was born and Sherlock got a puppy, Mycroft got a new recipe book, and I got a doll. A doll. A boring plain old doll. Mummy said I could learn how to care for a baby with it. Ugg. I didn’t want to look after the drooling thing.”

Eurus watched on her Monitor as John struggled with the shackles as the water started inching up to his hips. Elijah was rocking on the branch and crying, Willa was just starring out the window watching Elijah rock, and coughing. Sherlock was pacing in his holding cell eyes closed no doubt reaching into the depths of his mind palace trying to solve her song.

“As she got older she became even more boring. She didn’t play. A small deformity of her spine made it hard for her to do much activity. Surgery at two corrected that, but then no numbers games or word games, just tea parties and dolls, and teaching the dumb dog tricks. The only thing we could do as a family was music. But even then I felt left out. Then Sherlock turned 5, I turned 4 and Willa turned three. Sherlock had so many friends at his party, all sitting around singing, Mycroft eyeing the cake, at all our birthdays he got just as big a slice as the birthday child. I had a small party, just family. I wanted a big party like Sherlock. Why was he allowed to go to school and have friends? I was smart enough for school. But no I went to child care playgroup. I wanted friends who were smart like me. I never had friends. They all had friends.”

“Ever think it may have been your personality” John quipped. “Look how you talk to people. Sherlock started to be like that, sociopath later in life, pushing people away. Being smarter than everyone, his life was miserable just like yours. You put all this blame on Mycroft, Sherlock and Willa, when you are the only one who could have made a difference. If you treated people as equals not lording over them, maybe you would have friends. You may be smarter but you are no better than anyone else”

“But I am better, I am above you, all of you, I’ve solved unsolvable puzzles and then put forth my own puzzles, I know the solutions but no one else does. Sherlock could be like me, but he lets feelings and sentiment get in the way. He lets love and caring in and half his brain goes out the door. The genius is not meant to be loved, we don’t need love. It gets in the way.” Eurus almost snarled.

“But family loves.” Willa spoke up “I tried to love you. So did Sherlock.”

“Hug’s kisses on the cheek. I shudder still” Eurus replied.

~You never let us be a family~ Sherlock texted.

“Oh Sherlock trying to join in.” Eurus mocked.

“Stop it!” John spoke up harshly. “You think you childhood was so bad Eurus because your family loved you, but didn’t play the way you wanted to play. That’s nothing. Try being beaten when your father is drunk, or when he’s sober and couldn’t afford alcohol, or when he was in withdrawal. Being kicked out of your house because you kissed a boy. Living on the streets, till joining the army so you can afford medical school because all you want to be in life is a doctor, to help people. To be a kind doctor like you ones you met at the hospital as a child being cared for after a beating. You just sound like an entitled spoiled brat who mopped because she didn’t get her way.”

“My, my John listen to that anger.” Eurus smirked.

“You killed people; you messed up people’s lives, all because you didn’t like HOW your family loved you.” John was fuming.

“Wilhelmina had a good life, so did Sherlock” Eurus replied

“Your brother became a drug addict who wouldn’t let anyone close” John hollered “You sister grew up thinking her family was dead and always feeling like she was missing part of herself. Sherlock believed her dead and it nearly killed him as he sunk into drugs.”

“But he erased me!” Eurus interjected.

“So is that why you’re doing all this bullshit” John asked “this is why you sought out Moriarty and Moran, killed so many people. This is insane, you are insane this is overkill.”

“I was bored” Eurus replied

“Then shoot up and spray paint a wall, play music, that’s what Sherlock does, that’s what a normal person does.” John fumed.

“Sherlock’s not normal” Eurus replied “None of the Holmes’s are normal. You’re going to be a Holmes and you are not normal. The Doctor injured and sent home from war, the man who missed the action and the danger. You’re a thrill seeker. Forged by your upbringing, it forced you into needing that adrenaline.”

“Shut up” John said bluntly. The water was at his chest; soon he would start to float. He could hear Willa coughing looking up even in the moonlight he could see the smoke filling the air.

Elijah was crying still, the creak and groan of the branches mixed with the soft sound of the saw blowing in the wind.

John could hear the sounds of Sherlock pacing and muttering. He was agitated, more so than John had ever known him to be. The solitary confinement and the object covering his head and face we most certainly causing the most agitation.

The water started rising further, John was starting to float, soon he would float up, the chain would reach its length and he would start to drown.

There was more violent coughing over the line and the sounds of a branch starting to splinter.

John’s mind started to race, this was it, and this was how it was going to end, separated, tortured, and alone.

There was a banging and a yell.

Eurus looked, Sherlock was out of the shipping container and her two helpers were down. Her phone beeped.

~really Eurus you thought using a three digit combination pad lock was challenging. Only 1000 possibilities. Was easy enough once I settled my mind.~

Eurus fumed, he wasn’t supposed to calm, he wasn’t supposed to have time to focus. All John and Willa’s distracting her allowed him to have the time.

She reached over and cranked up the water flow on John, he’s start to float sooner and then he would drown.

Sherlock was heading to the bluff, rescuing a child first how quaint. Eurus exited the shed and headed towards the house. A few more matches added to the other side would speed up the process.

Eurus watched as Sherlock retrieved the child from the branch. Well she guessed her could let one live.

“Very good Sherlock, you’ve escaped and the child is saved. But in turn the water is falling harder on dear doctor Watson and Wilhelmina is burning.” Eurus said into the earpiece.

“Sherlock,” Willa spoke up “Go get John. I’ll be fine.”

There was a mumble and John telling her no.

“It’s fine” Willa replied more forcefully. She had been pulling at the handcuffs since she woke up and was so close to getting them free.

John was starting to struggle more now. His feet no longer could touch the bottom of the well and he was starting to float.

Sherlock stood in the open field between the house and the bluff, he held Elijah close. The young boy gripped onto Sherlock tightly. He had been startled and cared of Sherlock when he first saw him. Sherlock couldn’t blame the poor child. What he must look like.

Sherlock ducked down into the treeline of the woods. It was getting dark.

He set Elijah down and pointed to the lock at the back of the bridle then held up the phone, camera app already open.

Elijah understood what Sherlock was asking and took a picture of the lock.

Sherlock sighed as he looked at the picture. It was not a combination or a padlock; this was a lock that only opened with a finger print. Who’s finger print though?

Sherlock carefully reached behind and tried all of his. None worked. Elijah copied Sherlock but none worked.

Sherlock carefully felt the metal slats, they were not that thick. He couldn’t’ bend them but maybe if they could find bolt cutters they could free him.

He heard Willa speaking, he looked up and saw the flames, the house was engulfed, there was no way he could even try to get in and get her.

He had to find John. The well where was the well.

~Where is the well?~ he text to Eurus.

“You haven’t solved the puzzle yet Sherlock; Maybe Elijah will be the only life you save. Wilhelmina is gone; John does not have much longer.”

There was splashing and gasping heard over the earpiece.

“I that am lost, oh who will find me? Deep down below the old beech tree. Help succour me now the east winds blow. Sixteen by six, brother, and under we go!” Sher sang.

Sherlock held Elijah close as leaves rustled beside them, and twigs snapped.

“Sherlock” A voice asked coughing. It was Willa.

Sherlock stood and looked, in the dying light he could see she was covered in black soot like ash, both arms she held close to her. He stood and went to her, taking her hands in his. She gave a hiss of pain.

She had broken her wrists and hands in order to slip the handcuffs off.

“They’ll heal. I know where the well is.” She said leaning on Sherlock, She was shaking. “I’ll be fine. Tuck and roll. Works wonders.”

Elijah stood and started to follow. Sherlock made a motion for him to stay.

“I don’t wanna be outside in the dark alone.” Elijah said with a sniffle.

“I’ll stay in front of him.” Willa said. Sherlock gave a careful nod as Willa led them through the woods. “I remember Eurus, taking me to the well, telling me that if I didn’t behave I would wind up at the bottom. Mother found us. Eurus was scolded for leaving the house with me without telling anyone. Mummy wasn’t mad that Eurus left, but that she took me. I don’t think Mummy or Daddy ever meant to treat her like she wasn’t important. I think they were just overwhelmed. They had three bright, brilliant children and then one who was fragile in their eyes. My adopted mother told me my medical history. I was a very sick child, but I got better, I got stronger, I survived.” Willa gave small smile. “I think it was a few weeks after the well incident that Eurus pushed me. But all that around there, I don’t remember.”

Sherlock wanted to stop and hug his sister tight but knew they had to keep moving.

“It’s just around the corner.” Will said as they neared a clearing. “Oh god”

Sherlocked looked to see Eurus standing by the well, she held john tight against her, gun aimed at his head.

“Little sister remembers more that she lets on” Eurus said coldly

“I told you before I remember almost everything” Willa replied.

“Pretty spectacular knowing how to get free” Eurus remarked

“My mother, my second mother, was the secretary to one of the most powerful men in the British government, my well at the time friend Mycroft was also powerful. My child hood wild days were never put on record. I was a terrible teenager. I shoplifted more than once, had a few ASBOs in my time. But none ever stuck. I even got arrested once for escaping from police, it where I learned to tuck and roll. I learned to get out of handcuffs, though my hand are bigger now, had to break bones but I’ll heal.”

“Yes, yes, all very sweet. But I am tiring of all this, why are you all not reacting the way I predicted.” Eurus fumed

“Humans are unpredictable” John faintly mumbled

“Not to me” Eurus almost growled “I am smarter I know what people do before they do it, I read them and I know.”

“Emotions are unpredictable, as is an emotional human” Willa spoke up as she made sure Elijah was behind a tree.

Sherlock mumbled, as the low hum of a helicopter filled the air.

“I can’t understand you, you idiot” Eurus sighed.

“I have a guess as to what he said” John spoke up “He said we’re smarter than you.”

“Lies” Eurus yelled as the helicopter came into view.

She stopped taken aback.

Sherlock typed something into his phone then held it up for Willa to read.

“You say you know everything about us, and our friends, but you didn’t know that Molly does not have any family in Newcastle-under-Lyme. It was a code we set up after the whole Moriarty ordeal where he got close to her. Too close for comfort. So we set up a code. An, I’m in distress you’re in danger code, alerts her to leave where she is and seek shelter with someone within Mycroft’s organization. If Mycroft is unreachable they investigate. He has a tracker in him you know, in his leg, his false leg.” Willa read

Eurus fumed and aimed the gun at the helicopter as it landed, firing off a few shots.

John seized this moment to try and free himself from Eurus. He started to run but the chain still dangling from his leg tripped him,. Sherlock ran forward to help him only to be sent back by the force of a bullet entering his shoulder. He dropped to one knee and watching in horror as Eurus stood over John.

“Step away from Doctor Watson and Mr. Holmes!” A voice boomed from behind the bright light of Helicopter.

Eurus pulled the trigger. A hail of gun fire erupted from the area of the Helicopter sending Eurus sprawling onto the ground.

Sherlock pushed himself to his feet and ran towards John. The doctor was not moving

Sherlock used the lights of the helicopter to try a sort out where John had been hit. The glistening spot on his back made Sherlock freeze.

“J, John?” He managed to mumble out from behind the bridle asked reaching down to see if he was breathing.

“I’ll be ok, Sherlock.” John weakly replied

Sherlock tried to mumble again as he gently touch the spot of blood, John hissed as medics swarmed them.

“I’m having a little trouble breathing, but I can feel my arms and legs and wiggle them.” John said before coughing.

The medics started working on John as another started patching up Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock watched as the Paramedics inserted a tube into John’s side.

“We’re going to transplant him to the hospital. The bullet entered his lower chest and looks like he had a collapsed lung, the tube is working a bit but there might be an injury to his diaphragm.” The Medic explained as John was loaded on to the medical helicopter that had landed.

Sherlock motioned that he wanted to ride with him as he tried to regain his feet.

“There’re not a lot of room on those, we’ll follow behind.” the medic said getting Sherlock to lay on a stretcher.

Sherlock sighed.

“No you’re losing blood and have that heavy thing on you, best to recline and not stress yourself out.” The Medic said as they started moving him over to the other helicopter.

Anthea was there, she was sitting with Elijah as medics worked on Willa.

He looked back over to the well, there were agents loading Eurus into a body bag. It was over, they were safe.


	8. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it too this long to update!!  
> Life just...Sorry sorry.  
> Plus with this being the last chapter I didn't want to rush it. I knew how I wanted the last lines to be but had to make sure I didn't rush to get there.
> 
> Hope you like it

Sherlock sat by John’s bed, the bridle was off and his tongue was still sore these four days later. His shoulder was in a sling, he had been lucky, the bullet only cracked the head of his humerus and so just a sling and no surgery was needed.

John was still asleep they said he would be for a while with the medication. The bullet had entered through his 6th rib, skimmed along his lung and though his diaphragm and liver, ricocheting of the 7th rib in the front and coming to rest in the 8th rib at his side. He’d been in surgery a while. Repair work was done to his diaphragm and liver. Sherlock was grateful they were able to save what was left of his liver from the attack by Moran.

Sherlock looked across the bed where Greg was playing a memory card game with Elijah. Greg looked very good for a guy who had recently underwent open heart surgery to correct the damage that had been done by Eurus’s electric collars.

Mycroft was in the next bed, after they left for Musgrave the guards had beaten him up, He was still under observation for the concussion he received. Anthea sat between Mycroft and Greg; she had been roughed up too but not as badly.

Wheels squeaked in the doorway. Sherlock looked to see Willa being pushed into the room by her boyfriend Aston. Both her wrists were casted, and she was in a wheelchair because her tuck and roll technique was not foolproof and she had injured some muscles in her hip.

“Hi sorry they gave me a squeaky chair” Willa smiled as Ashton parked her beside Sherlock.

“It’s ok.” Sherlock softly replied, it hurt to move his tongue, but he had to, the movement helped it heal. “How are you”

“I’m good they’re letting me go today. I’m going to go stay with Ashton; he’s got a ground floor flat.” Willa replied carefully hugging Sherlock.

“We have so much catching up to do.” Sherlock said

“We will, eventually, let John heal.” Willa replied. Sherlock nodded “How is he doing?”

“Better you can see they removed the ventilator. So hopefully he will be waking soon.” Sherlock replied.

“That’s good. He’s getting all his colour back too.” Aston remarked.

Sherlock nodded.

Mycroft looked to the door as a woman entered and made her way over to his bed.

Sherlock watched as they talked.

Sherlock gave a small smile.

Elijah had been told what happened to his mother. Not the full truth but that she was dead. It had taken a while for him to fully understand what that meant. Then the topic of who would become Elijah’s guardian was brought up. Sherlock would have loved to volunteer himself and John. But with John needing care and little Rosie due to arrive home soon from her and Mrs. Hudson’s protective vacation, Sherlock was unsure of his ability to care for the little one.

But he didn’t need to worry about the little one going into the system. Elijah seemed drawn to Greg. When Greg was brought out of surgery Elijah, who had been sitting with Willa, got up and went and curled up by him.

They had been inseparable since. So yesterday, Mycroft had called to start the paperwork for he and Greg to adopt the young child. Sherlock never thought of Mycroft as much of a father, but Greg, that man was born to be an amazing father. Together the two would raise Elijah perfectly.

-=-=-=-=-

 

          John sat in his chair smiling, Rosie was sitting next to Elijah on the floor by the fireplace and he was reading her a story, well making up a story to go with the pictures in his book, Sherlock and Greg were sitting at the desk pouring over a police file while Willa and Mycroft wound lights around the tree they had set up in the corner.

“Is it time to put up the decorations yet?” Elijah asked looking up from his book.

“Almost. Once the lights are up, Mrs. Hudson and Ashton should have lunch ready. We’ll eat and then trim the tree” Mycroft replied.

“Ok papa” Elijah smiled as he returned to the book.

“If we can pull Sherlock and Greg away from that fascinating case” John smiled sipping his coffee.

Mycroft and Willa laughed, the two men at the table sat unfazed.

They had settled into life nicely.

Daddy and Papa Lestrade-Holmes were doing an amazing job with Elijah. He spent mornings in the MET daycare and evenings watching Footie or listening to classic rock with his fathers.

Greg was already teaching him how to kick around a football and had enrolled him in a 3-4 year olds footie league.

Sherlock, and Willa had reconciled with Mycroft and the three tried to spend time with each other often as their work would allow.

Willa’s wrists had healed nicely and she was back playing with the symphony. Ashton had proposed to her after her first concert back.

John and Sherlock were finally getting married soon, New Year’s Eve to be exact. Angelo was shutting down the restaurant for them. The ceremony would be at the Westminster Register Office, then off to Angelo’s to celebrate. They had picked out an adorable little blue dress for Rosie. She was their flower girl, they asked Elijah to be their ring bearer and Mycroft and Greg to be their best men.

Mycroft headed to the door. John could hear Brodie’s voice praising the stair lift they installed so that he could come and visit.

He and Molly entered. Sherlock looked up.

“Called it!” Sherlock smiled “John owes me 20 pounds”

“What?” Greg asked looking up from the file.

Molly just laughed. “Well I guess the surprise is out for some. Brodie and I are expecting.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Greg smiled as he stood and hugged Molly. “Congratulations” He said shaking Brodie’s hand before hugging him.

“Thank you.” Brodie smiled “Both are mothers a threatening to come to the wedding with shot guns”

They laughed.

“How are your wedding plans coming along?” Molly asked as John and Sherlock gave her a hug.

“They are almost done.” John said as Sherlock helped Molly into his chair before returning to the file with Greg. “Just waiting on Sherlock’s suit, the fabric was a special order.”

“Nice. What about you and Ashton Willa? Have you started yet?” Brodie asked as he looked over Greg’s shoulder at the file.

“We picked a date but that’s it really” Willa replied as Aston entered from the hall.

“Lunch is ready.” He announced as he placed the tray on the table. Mrs. Hudson smiled as she entered with another tray.

Mycroft took the tray from her and placed it on the table as Rosie crawled over to over to Sherlock. She tugged on his pants. He stopped and looked down at the little one.

“Papa!” She happily exclaimed as he picked her up. She pointed to the kitchen “Food”

“Ah yes it is lunch time” He smiled as he headed towards the kitchen.

Once they were all settled the meal began.

=-=-=

Sherlock looked up at the tree in front of him. It was lopsidedly decorated and a little slanted but it was perfect, the kids had loaded up the bottom with most of the decorations they had bought while the adults were left to hang the heavier ones up top causing a slight droop of the branches on the tree’s left. Mycroft was a little off put at the non-symmetrical look of it but Sherlock thought it was perfect.

He looked over at Alice curled up in his usual chair, John sitting on the floor in front of her so she wouldn’t fall off. They were both dozing.

The others had long since gone home. Sherlock just couldn’t help but smile. They had gone through so much but now life was steady, and Sherlock felt settled and safe, Baker Street had always been his house, a comfort zone, but now with John and Rosie, it finally felt like a home.

 

=-=-=-=

Mycroft tried but he just couldn’t hold back the smile as John and Sherlock entered the restaurant to loud applause and shouts of joy. His little brother had finally taken a step that Mycroft never thought he would. He was now officially a married man. Not only that but he was a family man. Mycroft’s wedding gift to the happy couple was the new official adoption papers for Rosie. She was now officially Sherlock’s daughter. It was encased in a memory book Anthea had helped him get made. In it were pictures of Mary so that she would never be forgotten, along with pictures of Rosie with John and Sherlock. There was plenty of space to add photos as the years went on.

Sherlock pulled John into his arms as they reached the center of the restaurant; they started swaying to the music as John kissed Sherlock tight. Sherlock did love to dance.

The dance was quick as it was not their official first dance, that would come later with a special tune Sherlock composed, Willa and Aston would play along with some friends from the orchestra.

John and Sherlock tucked into the table at the front, the same table they first stat together all those years ago. When John was NOT Sherlock’s date, when Sherlock cured an adrenaline seeking war doctor of his psychosomatic limp, when John’s hand stopped trembling for good, when the Baker Street Boys were formed.

Never were two people meant to be together more than them. Sure some could argue it was the same for Mycroft and Greg, but no. The bond between Sherlock and John transcended worldly explanation, it was fate.

John and Sherlock could barely make it through dinner always pausing to kiss when glasses were clanked; Greg and Elijah leading the charge along with Molly, Willa, and Mrs. Hudson.

The first dance was beautiful, there was no space left between them as they danced. Half way though they picked up Rosie and held her close as they danced.

The night moved on and they headed home. No Honeymoon for the two, they didn’t want to leave London. Just a promise from Mycroft and the Met that no cases would come their way for at least a week. Plus Rosie’s first Birthday was tomorrow, another big party was planned, this time at the zoo. Mycroft had arranged a special VIP event for them to feed the pygmy hippos, one of her favorite animals, the hippo.

Greg stood in the entryway of the restaurant, Elijah sleeping on his shoulder. Sherlock gave the DCI a hug.

“Thank you for always being here for John and I we wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you” Sherlock smiled.

“You are very welcome. You are going to enjoy married life, I know it’s done wonders for me, being with the right person and you are going to be so happy.” Greg replied as Mycroft approached.

“I agree Gregory.” Mycroft spoke. “I have never seen you looks so calm so happy so truly you.”

“Thank you Mycroft.” Sherlock said giving his brother a rare hug. Mycroft in turn also hugged Sherlock.

“Well it looks like family life is suiting the Holmes boys well” John said as he came over.

“You’re a Holmes boy as well now.” Greg smiled “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you.” John smiled and Elijah snored, Mycroft yawned

“I should get these too home and in bed.” Greg smiled.

Goodbyes were said and the three left.

Sherlock went over and helped Willa pack up her cello.

“You shouldn’t be carrying this yourself, Willa, exertion is not good in the early stages.” Sherlock smiled as he stood the cello up.

Willa smiled “Can’t hide anything from you can I?”

“Nope.” Sherlock smiled as he leaned in and kissed Willa’s cheek, Willa pulled him into a tight hug.

“I still can’t believe this is real, I have you back and now so much more.” She said tears brimming in her eyes.

Sherlock reached up and brushed then away.

“I don’t like how it came about but I am now and for eternity grateful to have you back in my life.” He smiled.

Aston returned from the car and grabbed the cello.

“Ah good you can have Ashton do all the heavy lifting.” Sherlock said

“He knows?” Ashton asked

“Yep.” Willa smiled

“What am I marrying into??” Aston asked with a bemused smile

“The greatest family, with the oddest quirks and brightest minds.” John said from beside Sherlock.

“Also the most daring,” Sherlock said giving John a kiss.

“Perfect, I will never get bored.” Aston said as they all laughed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sherlock smiled as he entered the flat life had been going along nicely. Another case closed and he was looking forward to the quite night in with John and Rosie. My how she’d grown, She’d be two soon, and was quick to tell everyone she was getting a princess tea party in the palace. Mycroft was being super secretive but Sherlock was quite certain that one of the real royals would be there, Mycroft did like to spoil all of the new Holmes generation. Elijah was even enrolled in the same preschool as the royals, Rosie certainly wanted for nothing, Brianna Holmes- Everett already had a rather large education fund already started, and even young Charles Alexander Wellington-McTavish was spoiled.

Molly, Brodie and little Charles Alexander were now practically family to them. All they had been though, it brought them all closer.

Sherlock picked the mail up from the hall as he went by and upstairs. He could hear Mrs. Hudson’s music blaring as she baked. He hopped she would bring up some of her strawberry swirls when she was done.

John was on the couch, bumblebee stickers on his cheeks and hands and marker too.

“Afternoon Sherlock.” John smiled

“Afternoon” Sherlock smiled

“Rosie has been a busy little artist today.” John said

“I see. Where is she now??”

“Baking with Mrs. Hudson.. Well probably more eating than baking but you get the idea.” John replied

“For how long?” Sherlock said looking John over.

“Few hours. I had a nap. Just woke up.” John replied

“Ok, well. Why don’t you go get washed up and I’ll start dinner.”

“Sounds good any mail for me?”

“Nothing that can’t wait.” Sherlock replied as John headed to wash up. He put most of the mail on the desk, all that was left in his hand was a single envelope, eggshell in colour, very fine line printing on the envelope, just Sherlock’s name and address nothing more not even a stamp. Sherlock carefully felt the envelope in his hand, whatever was inside was very thin. He picked up the letter opener and carefully slit the envelope open.

Inside was a single folded note cards; the front of the note card was a black ink drawing of Great Britain. Sherlock opened the card and dropped it and its contents. How?

“Sherlock?” John asked re-entering the room. “What’s wrong?”

Sherlock just pointed at the card on the floor, beside it another small rectangle, photo paper sat face down.

John bent and retrieved them. As he turned over the picture he froze, that face, those eyes, those crazy eyes.

A simple picture really just man holding a sign and the local paper, with the days date and cover, only problem was the Man was Jim Moriarty and the sign said just two word.

 

_**~Miss Me?~** _

 

 

The End!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look a sequel!!!  
> Be all My Sins Remember'd  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296275/chapters/32981013


End file.
